


Gardening 101

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, Abuse, Child Abuse, F/F, High School, High School AU, warning abuse, warning child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a prompt asking for a foxxay high school AU. Here it is. Let me know what you guys think as I go along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Misty groaned when her alarm sounded and rolled over as she threw her arm out to silence it. She snuggled back into her pillow and heard her bedroom door open, “Uh uh. Get up, Misty,” She groaned again and rolled to look at her mother with a pout on her face, “That ain’t gonna work on me,” Misty nodded and finally set up. Her mother gave her one last glare before leaving the room.

The girl finally got up and located a long white skirt and pulled it on. She paired the skirt with a red top and her black boots before heading to the kitchen where her mother was. She grabbed a banana and yelled her goodbye as she walked out of the front door. Misty made the short walk to school and spotted Zoe near the front entrance. The girl smiled at her as she walked up and hugged her.

“Hey, Mist. It’s been a while,” The wild blonde nodded in agreement.

“I worked a lot over the summer,” She had worked. It had been mostly to get away from home and from her parents. Her friend nodded and the two of them made their way to their designated homerooms. She took a seat near the back of the class and waited for the woman to pass out their schedules.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty met back up with Zoe at lunch and groaned when her friend said she’d gotten the best classes, “What’s wrong with yours?”

“They put me in all the AP classes. It’s not that I don’t think I can handle ‘em. I just didn’t really wanna,” Zoe laughed and they looked up when Queenie joined them at the table.

“Well. Did you get any fun classes?”

“I’m takin’ that new gardenin’ agriculture thin’,” Queenie laughed.

“I’ll never understand your obsession with plants.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty made her way to her last class of the day. She still had one more period but the school offered a study hall period to the students who were taking the advanced courses. The school had recently fixed up the old greenhouse that was on the school property and decided to put it to use. Misty grinned as she entered the building and took a seat at one of the stations in the room. She didn’t expect many people to take the class and she wasn’t disappointed when only seven other students showed up. 

She looked up when the door opened and the teacher walked in. She was fairly young and was dressed nicely. Her soft blonde hair hung loosely around her face and her skirt and blouse looked great on her. ‘She’s really pretty.’ Misty’s eyes went wide at her own internal confession and she looked back down at the table top.

“Hello, everyone. I’m Miss Goode. I’m going to take roll and then we can get started,” Misty grinned at the woman’s voice and bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely.

oooOOooOOooo

When Misty arrived home, her mother was in the living room and her father was nowhere to be seen. Misty shuffled by her mother quickly and into her bedroom where she put her school books down and pulled her cell phone out. She had one text from her mother telling her to get home fast after school and frowned.

“Misty!” She got up at the woman’s call and walked into the room where she was, “I’m goin’ out. I don’t know when your father will be home. Make dinner for him and clean up,” She nodded quickly and watched the woman leave before she sighed in relief. She took a seat where her mother had previously been and sighed inwardly.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had dark circles under her eyes the next day when she got up for school. Her mother had stumbled home late into the night and kept Misty up for hours. The girl was beyond exhausted but dragged herself out of bed and to school anyway. Zoe noticed and looked concerned.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just tired. Couldn’t sleep for some reason,” Zoe nodded before starting to talk about some show she had watched the night before.

oooOOooOOooo

“Do either of you have Miss Goode?” Misty looked up and nodded at Zoe from across the lunch table, “I can’t figure her out.”

“It’s the second day of school, Zo. What’s there ta figure out?”

“I don’t know. She’s just kind of uptight you know?”

“I guess,” Misty furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn’t really noticed anything like that yesterday. The woman had seemed completely at ease in the greenhouse, “I didn’t really notice anythin’.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty decided to pay closer attention to the woman this time and when she walked in, she looked up at her. The woman was wearing black dress pants and a white blouse. She looked great. ‘Hey. Stop that. She’s a teacher.’ She shook her head at herself and looked down at her station while the woman took roll. After that, she told them to just get to know the greenhouse and plants. 

The students scattered throughout the room and Misty moved to the plants near the woman. Miss Goode seemed completely caught up in the plants she was pruning and Misty grinned at the level of care she showed to them. The wild blonde shook her head and looked back to her own plants. ‘What does it matter anyway? She is who she is.’ 

oooOOooOOooo

At the end of the period, Miss Goode stood up in front of the class, “The school has decided that since this class could potentially take a little more time than what is allowed during the school day, I will be here Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school,” Misty noted the slight sarcastic tone in the woman’s voice but she didn’t seem upset that she would have to stay. She dismissed the class and Misty lingered slightly before making her leave as well.

She made it through her study hall period and then left school excitedly. She worked at the local animal clinic on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school so that she didn’t have to go home as soon. Working was the only reason that her parents would permit her to be out after school hours. She made the short walk and entered the building.

Misty was greeted warmly by the receptionist, Karen. She was a nice woman and she and Misty talked a lot. The wild blonde made her way to the back and put her bag down before coming back out to get to work.

oooOOooOOooo

She finally made it home and found the house empty. There was a note on the refrigerator that said her parents had gone out for the night. She shrugged and made herself dinner before sitting down to do the homework she hadn’t completed in study hall. She finished about an hour later and picked her phone up to see a text from Zoe, ‘Do you want a ride to school tomorrow? It’s supposed to be storming pretty hard.’ Misty grinned at the thoughtfulness.

‘Yeah. Thanks, Zo. I owe you one.’ She sent the text and got an immediate reply.

‘No you don’t. You’re on my route anyway, Mist.’

oooOOooOOooo

Misty made it through her day and made her way out to the greenhouse. She entered the quiet building and walked over to the plants she had been working with the entire week. She heard the door open and looked up to see Miss Goode walk in. She smiled warmly at the girl before making her way to a station to place her bag down.

“Looks like it’s just you,” Misty turned to her.

“I can go if ya’d rather go home. Ya don’t have ta stay just for me,” The woman shook her head.

“No, Misty. Stay. I have to be here whether you are or not. This way I won’t be so alone,” The girl nodded and grinned over at the woman before turning back to the plant in front of her, “So, Misty. If you don’t mind me asking, where are you from? I just noticed your accent and it’s different than what you hear normally around here.”

Misty turned and nodded at her, “I don’t mind. My parents lived in this tiny community near the swamps when I was little and they both have the accent too. I picked it up when I started talkin’ and then when we moved it just never went away,” Miss Goode nodded, “I mean I can talk properly when it’s needed. It’s just easier not havin’ ta think about it.”

“I’m sure,” The girl nodded and turned her back to the teacher again. She heard the woman approach and could feel her behind her as she looked over her shoulder, “You have a knack for this,” Misty looked up at the woman who was standing above her.

“Yeah. I spend a lot of time with plants and animals,” The teacher nodded and took a seat near the girl to tend to another plant that was on the same station, “I have a garden at home that I tend ta when I can get… time,” The woman looked over to her strangely when she stumbled over her words but Misty was too busy staring intently at the plant before her. She furrowed her eyebrows but shook her head and looked away from the wild blonde.

“Well. I love greenhouses. They’re always so warm and inviting. I can always fully relax,” Misty nodded over to the woman.

“I know exactly what ya mean, Miss Goode,” The blonde smiled warmly at her and looked back down. Misty watched her for a moment. ‘Gosh. She’s gorgeous. This is not good.’ She shook her head and looked back down to her plant.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty looked down at her notebook and sighed. She’d read all of her assigned chapters for the week and didn’t feel like working ahead. She closed her book and put it in her bag before standing and leaving to head for the greenhouse. She entered and looked around and only stepped into the room when she didn’t see anyone else.

“Misty?” The girl jumped and turned at the voice and saw Miss Goode there with an amused look on her face and a potted plant in her hands, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t know anyone else was out here is all,” The woman nodded.

“I was in the back. What are you doing out here?”

“Umm. I didn’t feel like studyin’?” The woman grinned lightly at her, “Sorry. I know technically I’m not supposed ta be out here,” The teacher shook her head.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” The girl nodded her thanks and smiled widely at the woman.

“Thanks, Miss Goode,” The woman just nodded to her.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty stood when school ended and put everything away. She looked up and caught the woman’s gaze, “Thanks again.”

“It’s fine, Misty. I don’t mind my students being out here when they want to be,” The girl nodded, “Headed home?” She looked up and looked shocked at herself, “I’m sorry. That was intrusive of me.”

Misty just laughed, “Nah. It’s fine. I’m actually headed ta the animal clinic. I work there on Tuesdays and Thursdays,” The teacher looked up at her.

“Is that what you meant when you said you liked animals?”

“Sorta. I used ta bring wild animals home and at one point it got ta be a little much when my dad found a baby gator in my bedroom,” Miss Goode’s eyes went wide, “Yeah. He didn’t like it either. They won’t let me have animals so I do this,” She nodded in understanding.

“Well. Goodbye, Misty. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Miss Goode.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for abuse!!

On Monday, Misty skipped study hall again and made her way out to the greenhouse. She breathed in deeply as she entered and could hear Miss Goode moving something around in the back room. She took her usual seat and pulled a potted plant toward her. The woman emerged from the back and nodded.

“I figured that was you. Just making sure,” Misty nodded to her and the woman turned back around and make her way back into the other room. Misty was caught up in her task a few minutes later when she heard the woman call her name out, “Misty? Would you mind helping me for a moment?” 

The girl stood and made her way into the back room. She saw Miss Goode bent over a large bag of soil. There were three already stacked next to it. She looked up when the girl entered, “Sorry. I just can’t lift it that high by myself.”

“Sure thin’, Miss Goode,” Misty walked over and picked it up before putting it on top of the stack. She looked back up to the woman who looked shocked.

“I meant help me lift it but okay, Miss Muscles,” Misty laughed and followed the woman back out into the main room. Miss Goode sat down across from the girl when she took her seat. The woman was dressed little more casually today. She had on grey slacks and a white shirt with a black blazer thrown over it. Misty thought she always looked great. ‘Ugh. Stop that.’ She internally rolled her eyes at herself and looked over to the woman who had bit her lip in concentration as she worked on a plant. Misty looked back down to keep from smiling too widely at the sight.

“Sorry for interruptin’ ya earlier.”

“It’s not a problem, Misty. Are you staying after school today?”

“If that’s okay,” Miss Goode looked up and nodded to the girl. Misty grinned, “Then, yeah.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So, Misty. What all are you taking this year?” Misty looked up at the woman. They’d exchanged small talk during the period and it was now the beginning of the after school hour.

“Oh, umm. AP Bio, AP Literature, AP Calculus, and AP Economics,” Miss Goode nodded.

“Loaded down in AP courses then.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cordelia scrunched her nose up and opened her mouth to speak. She was cut off by the sound of a meow and raised her eyebrows.

“I can make quite a few noises. That is not one of them,” Misty laughed and got up when she heard the noise again. She shifted a few large pots and grinned widely when she saw what was making the noise. 

Miss Goode grinned when Misty turned back to her with a small kitten in her hands. She sat back down and placed it on the table between them. The cat looked up at her and nuzzled into the wild blonde’s hand when she petted it. It had white fur and bright blue eyes, “She’s so pretty.”

“She?” Misty just looked up at her and nodded, “She must have slipped in here to get out of the rain earlier today,” Misty met her eyes and Miss Goode reached out to pet the cat behind the ears, “She is pretty.”

“What’re ya gonna do with her?” The woman met her eyes and looked down at the kitten.

“Do you want her?”

“I can’t. My dad’s allergic ta cat fur,” She nodded and looked back to the animal in front of her.

“I can’t really take her. I guess I’ll have to take her to the shelter,” Misty scrunched her nose up, “What?” She looked up when she realized that the woman had seen her grimace.

“Oh, nothin’.”

“Misty, tell me.”

“It’s just, the shelter is pretty full and they’ll most likely put her down. I mean it’s your decision either way and I’m not tryin’ ta tell ya what ta do,” The woman nodded and reached out to pet the cat again, “It’s too bad I can’t keep her. She looks like a Rhiannon,” The woman met her eyes.

“You like Fleetwood Mac?” Misty looked up and nodded grinning.

“I love them. Stevie’s amazin’,” The woman grinned at the girl’s excitement, “Oops. Sorry,” She shook her head.

“It’s fine Misty. I’m sure Aunt Stevie would love to hear that,” Misty’s eyes widened comically and the woman across from her laughed.

“Aunt Stevie?”

“Well, technically she’s more like a god mother I suppose,” The girl just stared at her in shock.

“Ya mean ya’ve met her?”

“Yes. She was around a lot when I was growing up. She and my mother were childhood friends,” Misty felt her jaw drop and looked down at the table top, “Anyway. I will take her after school and make the decision then,” Misty nodded and reached to pet the cat again.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was in the animal clinic after school on Thursday when she heard a familiar voice and emerged from the back, “No, I don’t know any family history… No, I don’t know where she came from… Can you get someone competent to help me please?” Misty giggled and finally stepped up to the counter. She motioned the intern back and the girl looked at her in thanks, “Oh thank God.”

“So, ya kept her?” Cordelia just nodded.

“I couldn’t let them kill her. And that shelter had awful conditions on top of that,” Misty nodded.

“Okay. We’ll get her a file started then. One second,” The girl disappeared and reappeared a moment later. She came around into the waiting room area and guided the woman to a seat. She took the one next to her, “First and last name?”

“Mine?”

“Yes, yours,” She giggled.

“Cordelia Goode,” Misty grinned at that new information and wrote it in.

“And her name?”

“Rhiannon.”

“Ya kept it?”

“It fit her,” Misty just smiled and finished filling out the paperwork.

“We’ll get her back as soon as we can,” Cordelia nodded her thanks and Misty stood to leave her. She entered the back room and Karen spun to look at her.

“What do you have a thing for her or something?”

“Karen!” She looked around to make sure no one else had heard her.

“What? No one else heard me. I don’t see why you hide your sexuality anyway. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Misty just looked at her, “So anyway, do you like her?”

“She’s my teacher,” The woman giggled.

“You have a thing for your teacher.”

“I do not,” The woman raised her eyebrows.

“You know, we usually hand people their own paperwork and let them fill it out and bring it back. You filled that out for her,” Misty bit her lip, “You do like her.”

“I do not,” The woman stared at her, “She’s pretty okay? That’s it.”

“If you say so, Misty. Did she say you named her cat?” Misty stared at her for a moment with furrowed eyebrows.

“I can’t tell if that was supposed ta be a euphemism or not, but I ain’t fallin’ for it.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty entered the greenhouse as usual for study hall and didn’t see the woman. She sat down at her usual station and put her ear buds in and cranked her music up on her phone.

Cordelia entered the room and paused to look at the girl. ‘She’s so naturally beautiful. And so innocent. Gosh, her hair is gorgeous.’ Cordelia shook her head and frowned inwardly at herself before walking towards the girl, “Misty?” She didn’t look up and Cordelia finally noticed that the girl had music playing in her ears. She pulled an ear bud from one of the girl’s ears and Misty jumped before looking up.

“I’m startin’ ta think that ya are doin’ that on purpose,” Cordelia laughed.

“I’m sorry, sweet heart. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Misty grinned at the term of endearment and glared playfully, “Honestly. It was an accident.”

“Okay. When do you have to pick Rhiannon up?”

“Tuesday. I had her shots done and I had to have her declawed,” She noticed Misty’s eyes lose their shine and grimaced, “I didn’t want to do it either but I have really old furniture and it’s not technically mine,” Misty nodded.

“She’ll be okay,” Miss Goode nodded at her, “I hope your furniture is white,” Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows, “Umm. She’s kind of a shedder.”

“Great,” The woman laughed though, “It will be fine,” Misty nodded.

“She’s so sweet. We have a younger volunteer that comes in once a week. It’s kind of more of a therapy thin’ for her,” The woman nodded, “She loves Rhi,” Cordelia grinned at her, “Somethin’ about her lookin’ like a cotton ball or a snow ball or somethin’,” The woman laughed at her and Misty grinned too.

“She does kind of look like both of those,” The girl nodded.

oooOOooOOooo

On Tuesday, Misty was in the back room with the animals when the door opened, “Can you get that fluff ball ready to go?”

“Umm. What?”

“The one that Sierra likes… Ree something?”

“Rhiannon?”

“Yes! That one. Her owner is here,” Misty nodded and opened that crate to coax the kitten out.

“I’ve got her,” The nurse nodded and Misty walked the cat out to the waiting room. Cordelia turned when the door opened and grinned before taking the cat from her.

“Thanks,” Misty just nodded, “See you tomorrow, Misty.”

“Bye, Miss Goode.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty came in the house later than usual that night and paused to see if she could hear her parents. She didn’t and walked more fully into the house and headed to her room before her arm was gripped hard and she was pulled backwards roughly. She cried out in pain and was met with her father’s face.

“Where have ya been, girl?”

“Work,” She was trying to keep still but his grip on her arm kept tightening.

“Ya shoulda been home half an hour ago.”

“I had ta close up,” He shoved her roughly.

“Go ta bed. You’re gettin’ up early in the mornin’ ta do what ya shoulda done tonight,” She just nodded and walked quickly from the room before heading to her own bedroom. She looked down at her red forearm and sighed. Long sleeves it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty got up the next day and put on denim shorts and a long sleeve top. She figured it was too hot to wear pants and the long sleeves. She pulled on a pair of black converse and left the house after cleaning up. 

The girl made her way to school and Zoe looked at her funnily, “It’s kind of hot to be wearing long sleeves isn’t it?”

“A bunch of my classes are cold and I didn’t wanna bring a jacket,” The brunette nodded to her and they made their way into the building.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty could feel the heat while she sat in the greenhouse and pushed her sleeves up before noticing the dark bruise again and quickly pulling them back down. She settled for unbuttoning the shirt a few more buttons and looked back down at the work that she was supposed to be doing in study hall. She heard the door open and looked up to see her teacher enter and grin at her.

“Aren’t you hot?”

“Ehh. I just wish my hair wasn’t so thick,” She laughed and Miss Goode nodded before pulling a hair tie from her wrist and holding it out to the girl, “Oh. Thanks!” She nodded again and took a seat across from the girl as Misty pulled her hair into a messy bun.

“It’s eighty nine degrees out today. What’s with the long sleeves?” Misty scrunched her nose up and got up to move to a different plant where she had her back to the woman.

“A couple of my teachers keep their rooms real cold. I didn’t feel like keepin’ up with a jacket,” Cordelia watched the girl’s back and slowly nodded.

“Okay,” Misty turned to look at her and the woman was looking down at the plant that she had just abandoned. She finally made her way back to the table a few moments later and took her seat again, “Rhiannon accidently got in my shower last night. She did not like that at all,” Misty laughed and looked up into deep brown eyes.

“I bet,” The woman grinned as Misty stood to grab something she needed. 

“Misty,” She reached out to grab the girl’s arm to get her attention and the girl hissed loudly and wrenched her arm back, “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” The girl shook her head quickly and grabbed what she needed.

“Umm. No. Ya just scared me again,” She didn’t look back up and Cordelia stared hard at her. She reached out and grabbed the girl’s hand. Misty tried to pull her arm back but the woman laced their fingers together to pull her arm across the table and the girl gave up. She still didn’t look up.

Cordelia eyed the girl before raising her sleeve up her forearm and gasping, “Misty,” She whispered the girl’s name and reached her other hand out to grab the girl’s chin and lift her face. Blue eyes finally looked at her, “How did this happen, sweet heart?”

“It was an accident.”

“Misty. That doesn’t look like it was an accident to me, darling,” The girl bit her lip and looked down at her arm.

“He didn’t mean ta do it,” Cordelia looked at the bruise again and had a million thoughts running through her mind.

“Who?” The girl didn’t answer, “Your boyfriend?” She shook her head.

“I’m not datin’ anyone.”

“Your father?” The girl refused to meet her eyes and Cordelia lifted her chin again to look at her, “Misty. Did your father do this to you?”

“Yes,” It was barely whispered and the woman stood and made her way around the table to hug the girl. Misty stiffened but Cordelia ran her hands up and down her back and slowly the girl began to relax into her hold.

“That’s not okay, Misty.”

“He didn’t mean ta do it, Miss Goode. He just doesn’t realize how strong he is,” Cordelia bit her lip and pulled back to meet the girl’s eyes.

“So you’re telling me this hasn’t happened before,” The girl looked down again and Cordelia sighed, “That’s abuse, Misty. I have to tell someone,” The girl looked up wide eyed and shook her head frantically.

“Ya can’t tell.”

“Misty. I have to.”

“No ya don’t. I’m eighteen. It’s not child abuse anymore.”

“Then it’s battery and assault,” The girl looked up at her and sighed.

“It won’t do any good and it’ll only make it worse. You’re not the first teacher ta notice and call someone.”

“What do you mean?”

“There were teachers before who noticed bruises and long sleeves and made the call. It never did any good. A social worker would show up and nothin’ would be done. They’d leave and I’d get in trouble for them comin’ ta the house,” Cordelia bit her lip, “Please, Miss Goode. Ya can’t tell.”

“Misty, I don’t feel right about not telling someone,” The girl continued to look at her pleadingly, “If I don’t tell, will you promise to call me next time something like this happens?” Misty looked at her for a long moment before sighing.

“I guess so,” Cordelia nodded and took the girl’s phone before putting her number into it. She handed it back to the girl and gently lifted her arm to look at the bruise.

“Can I wrap this?” Misty furrowed her eyebrows, “It would make me feel a little better,” The girl finally nodded and Cordelia moved away and came back with a small first aid kit. She grabbed the gauze and wrapped the girl’s bruised arm gently before securing it and putting everything back. When she walked back to the station, Misty was looking down at her arm. Cordelia just shook her head and pulled the wild blonde into another hug.

oooOOooOOooo

On Friday, Misty worked in the library for study hall. She’d been paired up for an assignment with a boy that she’d never gotten along with. He was annoying and she could tell that he didn’t too much care for her either. She came back to the table where he was with a stack of books in her arms.

“These are all on the topic we chose,” He nodded and she took her seat, “I’ll do these. Ya wanna try those?” She pointed and heard the boy scoff. The girl looked up to a sneer, “What?”

“Do you always have to talk like some kind of airhead?” Misty felt her temper flare and glared harshly at the boy.

“Contrary to popular belief, Ethan, I can speak properly when it is needed. I didn’t choose to pick up this accent but it is what it is. I speak properly when it’s necessary and sorry to tell you this, douche bag, but you weren’t worth me speaking properly to,” She felt his hand connect with her face before she ever saw him move.

oooOOooOOooo  
Misty entered the greenhouse and took her usual seat. She heard Miss Goode come in a few moments later and heard the responding gasp as the woman took it the blood splatter on her clothes and the amount of blood that was soaking through the paper towel that was currently being held to her nose.

“Misty!” She looked up and attempted to grin at the woman who looked a little disgusted. She grabbed a roll of paper towels and handed a few to the girl before taking her seat across from her.

“Thanks,” She replaced the bloody napkins with the clean ones and stood to throw them away before sitting back down.

“What in the world happened?”

“Umm. Some boy hit me,” Cordelia widened her eyes, “I mean technically I may have provoked it but he asked for it.”

“Can we start from the beginning?”

“Oh. Sorry. Yeah,” The girl sighed and leaned forward on her elbows as she held the paper towels to her nose, “I got paired up with this idiot for a class project,” Cordelia looked amused but nodded, “He made some comment about me always soundin’ like an air head ‘cause of my accent.”

“He’s an ass then,” Misty looked up into brown eyes and grinned slightly.

“Okay. Anyway, I said a few choice words and may have called him a douche bag,” Here she heard the woman let out a small giggle, “And I didn’t even see him move before his fist was connectin’ with my nose.”

“Please tell me he’s suspended or something?”

“Well, I hit him back,” Cordelia snorted and nodded, “He has a black eye, a busted lip, and a very bruised cheekbone.”

“Good job.”

“Pretty sure ya aren’t supposed ta encourage violence,” Cordelia just stared at her and Misty giggled, “The librarian pulled me off of him and took us both ta the office. She made sure ta tell the principal that he hit me first so I’m good. He looked like he was gonna cry when the man started talkin’ about suspension and expulsion but I dunno what his actual punishment was.”

“Can I look at your nose?” Misty met her eyes and gave a nod. The woman stood and walked around the table before reaching for Misty’s hand and pulling it away from her face. She grimaced and put the girl’s hand back. She left the room and came back a minute later with a paper towel that she had wet, “You have a lot of dried blood on your face. I can’t see anything.”

“Sorry.”

“Misty, there’s nothing for you to be sorry about,” She nodded and the woman pulled her hand away from her face again. The girl reached for the paper towel in the woman’s hand but she batted her away and brought her hand up to Misty’s face. She wiped the blood away gently until the majority of it was gone and pulled her hand back, “It’s not broken.”

“I knew that,” The woman met her eyes and raised her eyebrows in question, “Umm… I’ve had a few broken noses,” The woman bit her lip as her eyes shone with anger but softened when she looked back to the girl.

“It’s almost stopped bleeding,” Misty nodded and the woman handed her a clean paper towel to hold back to her nose. She looked up to the woman standing in front of her and met soft brown eyes, “It’s probably going to bruise.”

“I can handle that,” Cordelia nodded and sat down beside the girl now instead of across from her. Misty pulled her napkins away, “I think it’s done,” Cordelia nodded and reached with the wet napkin again to wipe the rest of the blood from her face gently, “Thanks.”

“It’s not a problem, sweet heart,” Misty felt her heart skip a beat at the endearment again. Cordelia looked at her watch, “Have a good weekend, darling. And you have my number. I better not find out that something happened and you didn’t call me,” Misty looked into brown eyes before nodding, “I’m serious.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And don’t call me ma’am.”

“Umm. Okay?”

“Sorry. It’s just weird. I just finished grad school. There’s only four years between us,” Misty nodded in understanding, “Ma’am your other teachers. Not me.”

“Okay, Miss Goode,” She nodded and threw the paper towels away as Misty stood to grab her bag, “I’ll see ya Monday then,” The woman nodded to her and the girl left.

“Damn. I’m falling hard. This is not good.”


	4. Chapter 4

Misty overslept on Saturday and woke to her mother yelling at her to get up. She sat up quickly as her mother walked in and started screaming. Misty just kept nodding as the woman yelled and finally got up to get dressed when she left the room.

The girl threw on a pair of bright yellow shorts and a dark blue tank top before making her way out of her room. Her mother was in the kitchen and started yelling again as Misty moved to the cabinet. She turned around before feeling something connect hard with her already bruised nose and let out a cry of pain.

oooOOooOOooo

She’d fled the house when her mother had started with her fake apologies and made her way to the little park near her neighborhood. It was fairly empty at the moment and she sat down on a bench before pulling her phone out to use it as a kind of mirror. She pulled her camera app up and grimaced when she saw her nose sitting sideways. 

“Great,” She put her phone down and held the paper towels to her nose while she contemplated the best way to set it. She knew it would probably be best to let a professional do it, but there was no way that her mother was going to take her to the hospital. She glanced over to her phone and bit her lip. “No, don’t bother her,” She looked away again before sighing, “She’ll notice if I go in on Monday and it’s re-bruised and crooked,” She picked her phone back up again, “Ugh,” She pulled up her contacts and clicked ‘Cordelia Goode’ before holding the device up to her ear.

“Hello?”

“I think it’s broke now,” The line was silent for a moment.

“Misty?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m going to let that ma’am slide for the moment. What’s broken, sweet heart?” Misty bit her lip and looked down at her lap.

“My nose.”

“He hit you?”

“No,” She heard the woman sigh, “She did,” It was silent.

“I’m coming to get you.”

“What? No.”

“Misty, if it’s broken, it needs to be set back properly.”

“I can do it.”

“I’m sure you can. I don’t care.”

“Fine.”

“Where are you?”

“The park.”

“I’m on my way.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia parked and made her way to the girl who had her back to her. She placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder and Misty jumped slightly, “I’m sorry, darling,” Misty just nodded and looked up at her. Cordelia took a seat next to her and pulled her hand away from her face. Anger shown in her eyes and Misty put her hand back to her face.

“I’m okay,” Brown eyes looked into blue and gave a small nod. She stood and grabbed the girl’s other hand to pull her up, “Ya really don’t have ta take me ta the hospital. I can snap it back in place,” Cordelia scrunched her nose up at that.

“As awful as that sounds, I’m taking you,” Misty sighed and the woman started towards her car and pulled Misty’s hand in her own. She sat down and Cordelia pulled her hand back from her face again, “I can’t believe she did that,” Misty looked into worried brown eyes and grabbed the woman’s hand again.

“Hey. I’m okay. Really,” Cordelia met her eyes and looked at her for a long moment before nodding and starting the car.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia parked and looked over to Misty who was looking up at the building in apprehension, “Hey,” Misty finally looked over at her, “What’s going on in there?”

“What am I supposed ta tell ‘em?” Cordelia bit her lip.

“You could tell them the truth,” Misty just stared at her pointedly and the woman sighed, “I won’t disagree with whatever you tell them,” The girl finally nodded and opened the car door to get out. She waited for Cordelia to come stand beside her and took a deep breath before making her way into the hospital with the woman.

As they entered, Misty approached the desk and filled out the needed paper work. She took her seat afterwards and Cordelia sat down next to her. Misty pulled the paper towels from her face and looked over to the woman who studied her nose for a moment, “I think it’s done bleeding for now,” Misty nodded.

“It’ll start back when they set it,” Cordelia grimaced at the admission the girl made. She shouldn’t know that. She’s too sweet and innocent.

“Misty,” The girl nervously met her eyes, “What happened?”

“I dunno,” Cordelia looked at her pointedly and Misty sighed in defeat, “I overslept,” She watched anger flash in the woman’s eyes and reached for her hand again. She laced their fingers together and rubbed her thumb across her knuckles, “I’m okay.”

“You keep saying that. But I hate having to hear it. Especially when I know you’re only saying it because you think I need to hear it,” Misty met brown eyes and nodded slowly as she bit her lip.

“I’m sorry,” Cordelia just shook her head and squeezed the hand in hers. She looked up when they called Misty’s name and followed the girl as they led her to a bed in the ER. She was sat down on a bed and the nurse examined her before saying she’d get a doctor and leaving, “I don’t want them ta do it.”

“What?”

“It’s gonna hurt,” Cordelia looked amused.

“You can take that boy hitting you in the face and that bruise on your arm and your nose being broken.. But not someone about to set your nose back so it’s not crooked forever?”

“Well, I didn’t know those thin’s were gonna happen. I know this is comin’. I’ll be all tense and shit,” Cordelia pursed her lips in amusement at the language, “Sorry!”

“I don’t care, Misty. What do you want me to do?”

“Don’t make me do this?”

“Do you want your nose to be sideways for the rest of your life?”

“I guess not,” She looked down at her lap and felt Cordelia sit down next to her and take her hand.

“I’m right here,” Misty looked up into brown eyes and squeezed the hand before nodding.

“I know.”

oooOOooOOooo

When the doctor entered, he took a seat in front of Misty and turned her face this way and that to look at the break. He nodded to himself, “I should be able to just set it. It looks like a normal break,” She nodded and he stood to find a pair of gloves, “How’d that happen?” Misty looked at the man’s back and looked over to Cordelia who just shrugged at her.

“I got in a fight at school the other day so it was already bruised and then today I was walkin’ towards a door and someone pushed it open in my face,” He just nodded and turned back to them. He took his seat in front of Misty again and placed his hands to either side of her nose. Cordelia felt the girl tense up beside her and squeezed her hand.

“This will probably hurt,” Misty just nodded and closed her eyes. The doctor looked at her nose for a moment longer before pulling it hard to the other side and nodding when he got the resounding crack that he was looking for.

“Oh my God!” He nodded and stood to remove his gloves.

“Expect a bruise and probably some pain for the next couple of days. Use ice or it’s going to swell up pretty big,” Misty just nodded and the man left the room. She realized that she was squeezing the hand in hers really hard and let go immediately.

“Sorry,” Cordelia just shook her head and grabbed the girl’s chin to turn her to face her. Misty’s nose was bleeding lightly again but it looked much better. The woman got up and grabbed a paper towel before holding it to the girl’s face, “I can do that.”

“I know you can,” Misty looked up into brown eyes and gave in. Cordelia took a seat next to her again and after a few minutes she pulled the paper towels away, “I think you’re all good,” Misty nodded and stood, “We should probably get out of this room,” She led Misty back out of the hospital and to her car. They both got in and Misty looked over at her.

“Thanks,” Cordelia just shook her head.

“Thank you for calling me. I know that’s not something you would normally do,” The girl nodded in agreement, “I’m sorry that this happened, sweet heart.”

“It’s not your fault, Miss Goode.”

“I know it’s not, sweet heart. I just hate that someone would do this to you,” Misty looked up into her eyes and bit her lip, “You’re such a sweet person and I don’t understand how someone could be mean to you,” Misty felt tears well up in her eyes and willed them away, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Ya didn’t. I just never had anyone that actually cared before,” Cordelia felt her own tears come into her eyes now and grabbed the girl’s hand across the console. 

“You have me now. Okay?”

“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia dropped Misty off after making the girl promise to call her if she needed her and the girl had finally agreed. She stepped into the quiet house and looked around before finding a note from her mother that she was gone for the night and her father wouldn’t be home until the next morning. She sighed to herself thankfully and made her way to her bathroom to look in the mirror.

Misty grimaced at her reflection. Her nose was a deep shade of purple and she left the bathroom to grab an icepack from the freezer to hold to her face before going to her room to lie down on her bed. She laid there for a while and heard her phone chime about fifteen minutes later. She pulled it from her back pocket. She had a message from the woman and opened it.

‘Is everything okay?’ She bit her lip at the woman’s caring and had to stop herself from smiling at the thought.

‘Yes, ma’am. They’re gone for the night. Everything’s fine.’ She hit send and sat her phone down on her stomach as she laid on her back in the bed. It beeped again a few moments later and she picked it back up.

‘You’ve got to stop calling me ma’am.’ She laughed and grinned slightly.

‘Sorry, Miss Goode. Habit.’

‘It’s okay, Misty. And you can call me Cordelia if you want to. Just not during class.’ Misty’s grin did take her face. She heard her phone beep again and looked at it to see another message from the woman. ‘Please don’t hesitate to call me if something else happens.’ She bit her lip.

‘I promise.’

oooOOooOOooo

Her father had come home that morning and gone to bed. Her mother was still out doing whatever it was that she did and Misty was at the table in the kitchen with her text book open in front of her as she did the assigned reading for one of her classes. Her phone beeped and she looked down at it.

‘Are you okay today?’ She smirked at her phone.

‘I’m fine.’ She hit send and got an immediate reply.

‘Sorry. I just hate it.’

‘Don’t apologize. I’m sorry I brought you into all of this.’

‘Misty, you didn’t bring me into anything. I did this myself when I wouldn’t let your long sleeve choice go. And I don’t mind being there for you.’ Misty smiled.

‘Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘See you tomorrow, sweet heart.’

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was sat in her class in the greenhouse and looked up when she finally heard the teacher come in. Miss Goode was dressed in a floral black and white skirt and a white blouse. Misty grinned at the sight of black rimmed glasses. ‘Gosh. She’s so gorgeous… Ugh. Stop that ya creep.’ She shook her head to herself and looked back up when the woman started explaining what she wanted them to do for the day.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was now sat in the greenhouse like usual for study hall. She heard the woman come out of the back room and stand next to her, “How’d you get that to look normal?” Misty looked up in confusion and the woman gestured to her nose, “Oh. It wasn’t that dark colored this mornin’ and it covered pretty good with makeup,” Cordelia nodded.

“I need to go get some things set up in my classroom for a chemistry lab tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?” Misty looked up and nodded. She left her things where they were and followed the woman into the school and down the science hallway. 

“What d’ya need help with?” Cordelia looked up and grinned.

“You’re so sweet,” Misty furrowed her eyebrows, “I didn’t bring you in here to make you work, darling.”

“Oh… Well, still. What d’ya need help with?” Cordelia just smiled at her and moved to the counter.

“Each station needs beakers that are this size and this size,” She pointed as she spoke and Misty nodded to her, “Will you do that while I measure the correct amount of each chemical?” Misty nodded and Cordelia thanked her before moving into the storage room. She came back out to see Misty walking around with a large box of beakers and just bit her lip at the adorableness of the girl. She sat the second box back down when she was done and Cordelia looked up at her, “That’s it really. I have to finish this,” Misty nodded and took a seat across from the woman.

Misty stood a few moments later and headed for the door, “Umm?” She stopped and looked back sheepishly.

“Sorry. I’ll be right back,” Cordelia just laughed and the girl left the room. She came back a few minutes later with two candy bars in her hand, “Sweet tooth cravin’s must always be answered,” Cordelia laughed and Misty held one of them out to her.

“Oh, Misty. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I’m well aware of that,” She just stared at the woman and Cordelia reached to take it from her. Misty grinned and reclaimed her seat across from the woman who was finishing up what she was measuring. Misty opened her own candy and took a bite as the woman finished. She stood and washed her hands after she put everything where she would need it for the next day and sat back down across from the girl, “How’s Rhi?”

“She’s great. I love having her around. I guess I didn’t realize how empty the house was with just me in it,” Misty nodded, “She’s so sweet and she’s content to just lay on anyone as long as you pet her for a little while,” The girl grinned and Cordelia picked the candy bar up and opened it, “I feel bad that I even considered taking her to that shelter now.”

“Ya shouldn’t feel bad. Ya didn’t do it and she’s happy now,” Cordelia nodded to the girl.

“I sent Stevie a picture of her. She loves the name,” Misty’s eyes widened, “She says she’s really pretty.”

“I’m sorry. I know that I already knew this but it’s so hard ta wrap my mind around.”

“I know. It’s a lot to take in,” Misty nodded, “I told her that you named her,” Misty’s eyes widened impossibly farther, “She was so happy to hear that ‘the young people’ still like her music as she put it.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Cordelia laughed and nodded at her in agreement.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty made her way home and found her mother in the kitchen. She was on the phone, so Misty walked by her quietly and into her room to put her things down. She sneezed loudly and widened her eyes, “No. No, no, no. I can’t get sick,” She groaned and hoped it was just allergies before heading into the kitchen when she heard her mother end her call.

“I’m gone for the night,” Misty just nodded and watched the woman head for the door, “Your dad is away for the rest of the week for work so don’t expect him back tonight,” Misty nodded again and the woman finally left. She looked around and sighed before deciding to make herself dinner and get some sleep.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke with a pounding headache. Her stomach hurt as well and she grimaced as she stood. Her throat felt awful and she made her way into the kitchen to see if she could ease it with something to drink. Her mother was there, “Why aren’t ya dressed yet?”

“I’m goin’ now,” Her voice sounded foreign and scratchy and she flinched slightly when her throat panged as she spoke. She looked to her mother who just shrugged and made her way back to her room. She decided on a soft pair of white denim shorts which she paired with a grey tank top that had a daisy printed on the front of it. She sat down and gathered her books into her book bag before standing and grabbing a jacket from her closet. She pulled it on over her top and felt her body stop shivering slightly.

Misty shook her head and sighed before standing and shouldering her book bag. She walked through the kitchen and left the house without a word to her mother.

oooOOooOOooo

“You look sick,” Misty looked up at Zoe and nodded, “Like really sick. What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t wanna miss anythin’. I’ll be fine,” She bit her lip and hoped that her friend would accept her excuse. She sighed inwardly when the girl just nodded, “I need ta get ta class. See ya later.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty made her way out to the greenhouse and sighed when she realized she was the first one there. She heard Cordelia come out of the back room and the woman looked up at her before moving to her side, “Are you okay?”

“I’m sick. I’m fine, it’s just a cold or somethin’,” Cordelia looked uncertain and held her hand to Misty’s forehead.

“Misty, sweet heart, you have a really high fever,” The girl just looked at her, “Just focus on staying awake for this class and don’t do anything extraneous please,” The girl nodded and Cordelia moved away from her as she heard her other students start entering the building.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia looked up when her last student left and moved quickly to Misty’s side, “Why are you here?”

“I didn’t wanna stay home with my mama,” Cordelia took a seat next to her and held her hand to the girl’s forehead again. She grimaced.

“Misty, you’re really sick, darling,” The girl nodded and leaned into her hand. Cordelia grinned lightly and moved her hand down to cup the girl’s cheek, “You should go home,” The girl’s eyes snapped open and she shook her head.

“No, please. I don’t wanna go home like this,” Cordelia bit her lip and fought to control her anger. No one should ever be scared to go home.

“Have you eaten anything today?” Misty wouldn’t look her in the eye and Cordelia lifted her chin, “You have to eat, sweet heart.”

“I know, but my stomach doesn’t feel great and I didn’t know how well eatin’ would agree with me,” Cordelia nodded and stood before coming back with a bottle of water.

“Will you at least drink this?” Misty scrunched her nose up at the bottle, “Please, sweet heart? Your body needs something in it,” The girl finally sighed and reached for the bottle with a shaking hand. Cordelia pushed her hand away and opened the bottle before holding it up to the girl’s mouth. She took a small sip of the water and Cordelia sat it down on the table, “Are you cold?” She motioned to Misty’s jacket and the girl gave a small nod. Cordelia nodded and stood. She came back a moment later with the blazer she’d had on earlier and draped it around the girl’s shoulders.

“Thanks,” Misty pulled the jacket more tightly around her shaking frame.

“You really do need to go home and lay down, sweet heart,” Misty shook her head again.

“Please? She’s leavin’ around three and I’ll go home after school. They’ll both be gone the rest of the week,” Cordelia bit her lip but nodded.

“Will you drink this for me then?” Misty looked at the water bottle and finally nodded.

“I guess so.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia looked over to her sick student, “School’s over,” Misty lifted her head from where she’d had it laying on her arms on the desk and nodded. She pulled the woman’s jacket off and handed it back to her before bending to pick her bag up, “How are you getting home?”

“The same way I always do,” Misty furrowed her eyebrows and the woman motioned to her to continue, “I’m gonna walk?”

“No you’re not,” Misty raised her eyebrows and Cordelia stood, “I’ll drop you off. There’s no way I’m letting you walk home like that. You can barely stay focused long enough to speak a full sentence,” Misty opened her mouth to refuse and Cordelia held her hand up, “I don’t want to hear it. You can let me take you home or so help me I will make you stay here where I can make sure you don’t die during the night.”

“Fine.”


	6. Chapter 6

Cordelia had finally dropped her off and watched her all the way to the door. Misty had dropped her school bag somewhere near the living room and pushed her pants off as she made her way towards her bed. She fell into it heavily after pulling her blankets back and sighed. It was only a matter of minutes before the girl fell into a deep sleep.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next day to sunlight shining through her window and the sound of someone knocking at the door. She got up quickly and ran for the door. She sighed when she realized it was just Miss Goode, “Sorry. You didn’t answer your phone and I had to make sure you were okay,” Misty nodded and looked down. She blushed brightly when she realized she was standing in the doorway in just the hoodie she fallen asleep in and her black boy shorts.

“Sorry. Umm, come in please,” She shut the door and all but ran back to her room to locate something to put on. She grabbed a pair of leggings and pulled them on before walking back out and finding the woman stood in her kitchen, “I guess when I fell asleep, I fell asleep. I didn’t hear my phone. I’m sorry, Miss Goode,” The woman shook her head and stepped up to Misty to place her hand to the girl’s forehead.

“Your fever is a lot lower,” Misty nodded and Cordelia held up a bag, “I brought Tylenol and Ibuprofen. I didn’t know which one you preferred,” Misty grinned and made a split second decision to pull the woman to her in a hug. She felt Cordelia’s arms come around her too and grinned to herself.

“Thanks,” Cordelia just nodded into her shoulder and Misty finally pulled back, “Umm. I don’t really take thin’s like this. Which one would ya suggest?” Cordelia nodded and pulled the Tylenol out and handed it to the girl. Misty nodded and opened it before swallowing three of the small pills, “My grandma always told me that I should never have someone in my house and not offer ‘em tea. I don’t actually think we have hot tea but I do have sweet tea?” Cordelia laughed.

“Your grandmother sounds a lot like my aunt Myrtle,” Misty laughed, “Sure, Misty. Thanks,” The girl nodded and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and opened the fridge to pour the two beverages. She handed one to the woman who grinned her thanks and took a sip, “You look like you feel better.”

“I was exhausted. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was caused by sleep deprivation alone,” Cordelia nodded and followed the girl as she led them into the living room. She took a seat on the couch and Cordelia sat a few inches away from her, “So yeah. I forgot what good a full night’s sleep will do ya,” Cordelia bit her lip.

“You don’t sleep at night?”

“It’s kinda hard when your mama comes in drunk around two in the mornin’ and can’t see straight,” She widened her eyes and clamped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she’d said, “Shit. I didn’t mean ta tell ya that,” She looked up at the woman and could see anger swirling around in brown eyes.

“Misty, you shouldn’t have to bear all of this by yourself,” The girl nodded, “Please never feel like you can’t tell me something.”

“Thanks, Cordelia,” The woman felt her heart skip a beat when the girl said her first name. She’d told her she could call her that days ago and now was the first time that she’d actually heard it out of Cajun lips. Misty sat her glass down on the coffee table and turned toward the woman, “I mean it. I’ve never had anyone care this much.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Misty mouse,” The girl grinned and Cordelia blushed bright red when she realized that her little nickname had slipped out, “I didn’t mean to let you hear that.”

“Obviously,” Cordelia looked down in embarrassment, “I like it. I’ve never had a nickname before,” The woman looked back up and bit her lip, “Really. It’s cute,” She grinned at the girl and reached for her hand and squeezed it in her own.

“You know what? You have me now okay? And you never have to worry about me disappearing anywhere.”

oooOOooOOooo

The woman had left and Misty promised to call her if she felt worse or anything. She walked into the kitchen and picked the bag up that had had the medicine in it to throw it away only to realize something was still in it. She scrunched up her face and opened the bag before laughing and reaching in to pull out a stuffed cat. It was white and looked a lot like Rhiannon. She threw the bag away and made her way to her bed room to grab her phone.

She located it where she had dropped it the night before in her haste to get in the bed and snapped a picture of the cat, ‘Thanks. You really are the kindest person I’ve ever met.’ She sent the text and laid down across her bed. Her phone beeped and she looked down at it.

‘It’s not a problem, Misty. And thank you, darling. You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met.’ The girl grinned and rolled on her side bringing the stuffed animal with her.

‘I’ll add it to my collection.’

‘You have a collection of stuffed animals?’ She laughed.

‘I was being sarcastic. I’ve never had any before.’ Her phone didn’t beep again like she expected and she thought maybe she’d angered the woman in some way until her phone rang.

“Hello?”

“I’d buy you the entire stuffed animal aisle if I thought it would help anything,” Misty felt her heart swell and tears well up in her eyes.

“Thanks, Cordelia. It means a lot,” She heard the woman sigh.

“I’m sorry, Misty mouse.”

“What in the world are ya sorry for?”

“I don’t know. I just felt like I needed to say it.”

“You’re definitely not the one that needs ta say it. But thanks anyway,” She heard the woman shifting on the other end, “I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Misty.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had made it through her day of school and was now at the clinic. She took in the new shipment and sorted through everything. She grinned when a familiar name popped up and pulled her phone out. ‘Rhi’s flea stuff just came in.’ She pocketed her phone and continued sorting. Her phone beeped.

‘I’ll have to get it tomorrow. I’m in a meeting.’ Misty nodded.

‘I can stop it by when I get off if that’s okay.’

‘You don’t have to do that, Misty.’

‘It’s the least I can do. Please?’

‘You don’t owe me anything, darling. But if you want to, then that’s fine.’ Misty grinned and got another text with the woman’s address. She put her phone away and continued working until closing hours.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty triple checked the address before shrugging and pushing the metal gate open. She approached the front door and rang the doorbell. It was opened a few moments later and Cordelia stepped aside to let her in, “Thank you so much for this, sweet heart.”

“It’s not a problem, Miss Goode,” She nodded and took the medicine from the girl. Misty’s eyes lit up and Cordelia turned to see that Rhiannon had come into the room and caught her attention. She bent and picked the cat up when she brushed against her legs and Cordelia grinned at the two of them, “Ya live here by yourself?”

“It’s a little large, but I inherited it after my mother died so it’s all paid for.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Cordelia just shook her head and gestured for the girl to follow her. Misty followed and Cordelia turned around to see her hold Rhiannon like a baby and petting her belly while the cat laid lazily in her arms.

“She’s spoiled enough, Misty.”

“No such thin’ as a cat that’s too spoiled,” Cordelia laughed and put the medicine on the counter.

“There definitely is and she’s right there,” Misty looked up at the woman to shake her head and stopped the movement of her hand. She felt Rhiannon’s paw touch her hand and looked down where the cat was looking up at her. She laughed, “See what I mean?”

“Maybe. But she’s adorable so it doesn’t matter,” Cordelia wanted to tell the girl how adorable she was but refrained from doing so.

“Is that right?” Misty just nodded and looked up into brown eyes, “Alright. I guess so.” 

Misty grinned and sat the cat down on the floor, “I should probably go,” Cordelia just nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Misty mouse.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was now in the greenhouse for study hall and could hear the woman moving around in the back room. She heard something shatter and a whispered expletive before getting up and moving to the room. Cordelia was stood near the counter and had a rag wrapped around her hand. A shattered bowl was nearby on the counter. Misty stepped over to her and Cordelia looked up when she heard her approaching.

She looked up confused as Misty grabbed her hand and pulled the cloth away. It was bleeding heavily and Misty pushed it back to it, “What happened?”

“Oh, I kind of tripped with that in my hand and fell into the counter with it,” Misty nodded and pulled the woman into the other room with her. She led her to the sink and unwrapped her hand.

“Sorry,” Cordelia opened her mouth to question the girl but flinched when Misty stuck her injured hand under the warm water. Misty looked at her apologetically and pulled her hand from the water. She wiped the blood away gently, “It’s not too bad. It doesn’t need stitches,” Cordelia nodded. Misty reached and turned the water off, “Where’s your first aid kit?”

“Misty, I’m fine,” The girl raised an eyebrow and Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully. She pointed and the girl came back and sat down at one of the tables. She gestured for Cordelia to take a seat across from her and the woman finally did so. She reached for her hand again and Cordelia watched her clean the cut gently before bandaging it. She bent her hand and pressed kiss to the bandage and Cordelia felt a blush start in her cheeks, “Thank you, Misty mouse,” The girl just grinned and put the kit back where it belonged before sitting back down across from the woman.

“Anytime, Miss Goode.”


	7. Chapter 7

Misty walked into the house looking down at her phone and didn’t notice her father there at the table, “Where have ya been, girl?” She jumped slightly and pocketed her phone as she looked up.

“School.”

“School ended an hour ago.”

“I have tutorin’ on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays,” He got up and made his way to the girl. He grabbed her upper arm harshly in his hand and pulled her down the hallway.

“Ya were supposed ta clean while your mama and me was away,” Misty looked up wide eyed. It was no use arguing with him when he had a grip on her arm. She had cleaned. The house had been spotless when she’d left for school that morning, “Get in your room,” He pushed her roughly into the room and slammed the door as he left. Misty stood there in shock for a few moments before throwing her bag down and walking into her bathroom. 

Her upper arm was already turning colors from his strong grip and she grimaced. At least this could be covered by short sleeve t-shirts. She shook her head and laid down across her bed. Fifteen minutes later she heard a knock at the door and her father talking to someone. He had his fake voice on meaning it wasn’t her mother. She heard footsteps and sat up quickly as her door was opened.

“Some woman from your school is here. Cover that,” Misty looked down at her arm where a purple hand print was and pulled her sleeve down. She nodded and walked past him to the door where Miss Goode was standing.

“I’m sorry. But you just stopped texting halfway through a text and I had to make sure. I thought I remembered you said he would be home today,” Misty glanced backwards and didn’t see her father before turning back to the woman and nodding. She reached for the door as she stepped outside and didn’t realize her sleeve rose up, “Misty!” 

The girl looked down and sighed, “It’s okay,” Cordelia grabbed her hand gently and pulled her so she could look at her arm. She lifted the girl’s sleeve and looked up into blue eyes.

“Did he just do this?” The girl didn’t look at her, “Misty mouse, please answer me,” She gave a small nod and Cordelia tugged her hand so she could hug her lightly, “Come home with me.”

“What?”

“Don’t stay here tonight. Come with me. At least tonight. Tell him whatever you have to, but please don’t stay here with him. He smells like he’s been drinking,” Misty grimaced at that and thought for a moment, “Misty mouse, please,” The woman was pleading with her and Misty finally sighed.

“Okay. I’ll be right back,” She nodded and watched the girl disappear inside. She found her dad on the couch with a bottle of whatever he’d chosen for the night, “Umm. There’s somethin’ goin’ on at the school tonight I need ta help with,” He just looked back, “Can I go?” He stood and stumbled towards her.

“When will ya be back,” She bit her lip.

“Tomorrow,” He was silent for a long time.

“Yeah. Go,” She sighed and ran into her room to grab an overnight bag and shoved some clothes into it. She grabbed her phone before heading back out. She passed her father who was sitting back down and went out the front door where the woman was still standing waiting for her.

“Are ya sure about this?”

“Yes, Misty,” She held her hand out and the girl took it before allowing her to lead her from her house.

oooOOooOOooo

She stepped into the woman’s house behind her and moved to the side so the woman could shut and lock the door, “Are you hungry? I can cook something,” Misty shook her head.

“Ya don’t have ta cook for me,” Cordelia turned around and smiled up at the girl.

“I have to eat too, Misty,” The girl blushed.

“Can I at least help then? I feel bad that I’m in your space and ya have ta cook for me,” Cordelia shook her head and brought the girl to her in a hug.

“Misty, I invited you here, sweet heart. You’re not invading. And if you want to help, then yes, you can help. But you don’t have to, darling,” Misty nodded and finally relaxed into the woman’s arms. She brought her own arms around the woman’s shoulders and felt Cordelia lay her head down on her shoulder. She buried her nose into the woman’s hair and thought that it was nice to actually be held for once.

oooOOooOOooo

They’d decided on simple and quick and were now sat next to each other on stools at the woman’s counter with a plate of spaghetti each. Misty grinned and speared one of the woman’s meat balls on her fork before eating it. The woman looked up with a glare which turned into laughter and she stole one of Misty’s back. 

“Hey,” Cordelia looked at her in amusement.

“Hey, what?” She squinted her eyes challengingly and Misty just laughed at her.

“Thanks,” She shook her head.

“Nothing to thank me for, mouse.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia got up and walked into the other room to grab something and Misty took her opportunity to grab the dishes and move to the sink to wash them. Cordelia came back a few minutes later and Misty was drying them off, “I have a dishwasher,” Misty just shrugged and turned to face the woman, “You’re so sweet,” She blushed lightly and Cordelia walked over to her, “I mean it.”

“Thanks,” She nodded to the girl, “I think I’m gonna go change or somethin’,” Cordelia nodded again, “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Down that hallway, first door on the right,” Misty thanked her and went to grab her bag before walking down the hallway where the woman had pointed. Cordelia walked up stairs and into her own bedroom. She pulled on a pair of dark red silk pajama shorts and a black tank top before heading back downstairs and taking a seat on the couch. Misty entered the room a few moments later and bent to sit her bag back down. Cordelia laughed and she turned around and blushed.

“I didn’t realize which ones I grabbed. Quit laughin’,” She tried to pout at the woman who just laughed at her again. Misty’s sleep shorts looked normal from the front. They were solid black, but when she turned around, her backside was turned into a cat’s face complete with eyes, nose, and whiskers printed on the shorts. She took a seat near the woman and Cordelia looked at the girl who was glaring playfully at her.

“They’re cute, Misty mouse,” Misty finally grinned and pulled her feet up to sit cross legged on the couch. Cordelia mirrored her pose and turned to face the girl, “I need to know, sweet heart,” Misty looked down at her hands in her lap where she was fidgeting. Cordelia leaned forward and grabbed the girl’s hands in her own, “What happened, baby?”

“When I got home, he was in the kitchen,” Cordelia nodded, “He looked mad and he grabbed me and pulled me down the hallway while he was yellin’ about how I didn’t clean like I was supposed ta,” Cordelia gestured for her to continue, “I swear I did it! I don’t know what he was talkin’ about,” Cordelia squeezed her hands and shifted closer to the girl, “He got mad and threw me in my room.”

“Sweet heart,” Misty looked up into teary brown eyes and bit her lip, “Come here,” She held her arms out to the girl and pulled her close to her, “I’m so sorry, Misty. You don’t deserve this,” She felt Misty start to relax into her arms and wrapped the girl more tightly in her arms. She brought her hands up and ran her fingers through wild blonde hair. Cordelia pressed a soft kiss into the girl’s hair and felt Misty push her face into her neck.

“I’ve never been held before,” Cordelia felt anger rise in her again and pulled the girl into her lap now. Misty stiffened for a moment before setting on the woman’s lap with her legs on either side of her, “Thank you so much, Cordelia,” Cordelia’s heart swelled when the girl thanked her genuinely and suppressed her accent to do so properly. She pulled the girl even closer to her and felt Misty sigh into her neck.

“I’ll hold you any time you need it or want me to. Okay?” She received a small nod and buried her nose in Misty’s hair to just breathe in deeply as she held the girl.

oooOOooOOooo

The TV was on some old movie and Cordelia was leaned back into the arm rest with Misty leaned into her side. She had her arms around the girl and Misty had wound her arms around the woman’s waist as well. Cordelia felt Misty shift as she yawned and the woman grinned down at her, “Are you sleepy, Misty mouse?” She felt the girl shake her head, “I think you are, sweet heart,” Misty looked up at her with sleepy blue eyes and the woman grinned, “Go to bed, darling,” She sat up after the girl sat back and turned the TV off. Cordelia got up and looked back when Misty didn’t get up, “What are you doing?”

“Umm. Goin’ ta sleep?” Cordelia moved back to the girl’s side.

“Misty, there’s like seven guest rooms in this house. Every one of them has a bed in it. Hell, you can even sleep with me, but I can’t let you sleep on my couch,” Misty looked over at her and shrugged.

“I don’t mind.”

“Misty, I know you don’t mind, baby, but I would,” The girl just looked at her and Cordelia stood before holding her hand out to the girl who looked at it before taking it and following the woman upstairs. She followed her into a bedroom and blushed when Cordelia pulled the blankets back and sat down. She looked up at the girl who bit her lip before rounding the bed and getting in on the other side. Cordelia turned the lamp off and laid down. Misty was on her back staring up at the ceiling and trying not to move, “I can hear you thinking.”

“I’m sorry,” Cordelia giggled and reached for the girl. She pulled her to the middle of the bed.

“Turn towards the wall,” Misty looked at her strangely but did what she asked. She felt Cordelia push her body flush against Misty’s back and she wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist. She felt Misty finally relax in her hold, “Are you okay?” Misty made a split second decision and rolled to face the woman and wrapped her arms around her as well.

“I’m great.”


	8. Chapter 8

Misty woke to the feeling of someone trailing their fingers through her hair and tensed up immediately. She felt whoever it was still, “Misty?” The girl sighed in relief and finally realized where she was. She opened her eyes and looked into soft brown ones.

“Sorry,” Cordelia shook her head and Misty finally realized that she was practically on top of the woman. She had her upper body laid on Cordelia’s and was using her chest as a pillow. She blushed and pulled back before looking up at the woman and apologizing again.

“Misty, you don’t have to apologize for anything, darling,” She nodded and felt the woman wrap her arms around her again, “You’re a sleep cuddler,” The girl groaned and hid her face in her hands, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Misty,” She watched the girl and grinned, “I like to cuddle period so it doesn’t matter.”

“I’m so sorry. Jeez,” Cordelia laughed and wrapped her arms more tightly around the girl.

“Misty, quit apologizing to me, sweet heart,” She looked up and finally made eye contact with the woman.

“I just didn’t know where I was when I woke up and the only time someone wakes me up…” She trailed off and Cordelia pressed a kiss to her forehead. She shook her head, “I’m sorry.”

“What’d I tell you about apologizing?” Misty grinned over at her and Cordelia sat up to look down at the girl. She brought her fingers to Misty’s side and dug her finger tips into the girl’s side. Misty let out a shrill laugh and jerked her body away from Cordelia’s hand but the woman brought her other hand down and tickled her other side. The girl was laughing loudly and squirming around. Cordelia finally took pity on her and Misty sat up with her in her lap. She wrapped her arms around the woman and hugged her tightly.

“Thank ya so much.”

oooOOooOOooo

The two finally made their way down stairs and into the kitchen. Cordelia looked up at the girl, “What do you want for breakfast?” She shook her head.

“Let me make ya breakfast,” Cordelia shook her head.

“No, Misty. You don’t have to do that,” The girl grinned and walked over to the woman. She hugged her and Cordelia giggled before hugging her back. Misty grinned deviously now and picked the woman up and heard her shriek, “Misty! Put me down,” She walked into the living room with the woman in her arms and put her down on the couch.

“Stay,” The girl turned and left the room and Cordelia just stared after her. ‘She’s so perfect.’

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia finally heard everything get quiet again about fifteen minutes later and Misty walked back into the room. She walked over to the woman and grabbed her hand to pull her up. She smirked and picked the woman up again who laughed. Cordelia was sat down on a stool where a plate of chocolate chip pancakes was waiting and she grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled it gently to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you, Misty mouse,” The girl just grinned and took a seat next to her. They ate in relative silence and Cordelia stood when they were done and placed the dishes in the dishwasher before making her way back to the girl. She wrapped her arms around her and leaned into her, “How are you today?” Misty pulled back and looked at the woman. Cordelia pulled her into her living room and sat down on the couch next to the girl.

“I’m better,” Cordelia nodded and motioned to the girl’s arm.

“Can I look at that?” Misty glanced down and bit her lip before looking back into brown eyes and giving a small nod. Cordelia shifted closer on her knees and gently pulled the girl’s sleeve up her arm. Her arm was a purple and green mix in the shape of a perfect hand print, “Oh, Misty,” She looked up into blue eyes and looked back down to the bruise. Cordelia bit her lip and leaned forward to press soft kisses into the bruised skin. 

Misty watched the woman with wide eyes and bit her lip as her lips repeatedly touched her skin. She felt her heart skip a beat each time they came in contact with her arm, “Tell me when it starts to feel better,” Cordelia giggled and Misty grinned. The woman started her kisses at the bottom of the bruise and worked her way to the top of it. She looked up and met Misty’s eyes before continuing to place kisses to the girl. She trailed them over the girl’s shoulder and pressed a soft one into her neck. She felt Misty shiver lightly and grinned as she trailed them even higher.

Misty looked at the woman when she pulled back from where she had worked her way up to kissing Misty’s jaw line. Cordelia met her eyes and it was the girl who leaned in and brought their lips together. Cordelia melted into her and Misty brought her hand up to cup the woman’s cheek gently. She pulled back and bit her lip nervous about Cordelia’s response.

“Umm,” The girl didn’t continue and looked down at her lap. She felt Cordelia’s hand come under her chin and her face was lifted to look into brown eyes.

“Misty, baby, tell me what you’re thinking,” She was quiet for a long moment.

“I should go,” Cordelia held her hands as she tried to stand.

“Why?”

“Because I shouldn’t have done that!” Cordelia stopped and pulled the girl gently. Misty gave in and allowed herself to be pulled into the woman’s arms.

“Misty, in case you didn’t notice, I started all of that,” The girl was still in her arms, “I wanted to kiss you too, sweet heart,” The girl finally pulled back and looked down at the woman.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” She grinned as the girl leaned down to bring their lips together again. Misty’s lips were soft against her own and Cordelia brought her arms up and wrapped them around the girl’s neck to bring her closer to her. She felt Misty’s arms snake around her waist and shifted closer to the girl. She ran her tongue along the girl’s bottom lip and felt Misty open her mouth to her. Cordelia moaned at the taste of Misty and Misty pushed her tongue into the woman’s mouth as well. They only pulled back when the need for air became too much. 

Misty grinned over at the woman who pecked the girl’s swollen lips, “What are you grinning at?” Misty giggled.

“Nothing. You’re just so gorgeous and I’ve had a thin’ for ya since the day I saw ya,” Cordelia felt her heart skip a beat at the girl’s confession and pulled her into her arms. Misty pulled the woman into her lap and hugged her tightly.

“How does someone get as perfect as you are?” Misty blushed and ducked her head. Cordelia lifted her chin to look at her, “I mean it,” The girl grinned lightly and leaned in to press a sweet kiss to the woman’s lips. She pulled back and leaned her forehead to the woman’s.

“What now?”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had removed herself from Misty’s lap and scooted a few inches away from her on the couch, “Alright. Let’s talk about this now that I’m not in such close proximity to you and being all distracted,” Misty giggled and turned to face the woman on the couch, “What do you want to do?”

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve never been in a relationship before. Heck, that was my first kiss,” Misty blushed when she said that and looked down at her lap. Cordelia grinned and reached for the girl’s hand.

“Really?” The girl just nodded and Cordelia smiled widely at her, “I never would have known, Misty,” Misty grinned up at her and squeezed her hand, “So, just.. What do you think about seeing how this goes from here? We can’t tell people for obvious reasons, but I really want to see where this could take us,” Misty met her eyes and pulled the hand in hers. Cordelia leaned forward and Misty kissed her passionately before pulling back, “Is that a yes?”

“That’s a hell yes.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was leaned into Cordelia’s side again and felt the woman running her fingers through wild curly hair. She grinned up at her and Cordelia dropped a kiss into her hair. Misty was content to just be in the woman’s arms forever. She nuzzled her nose into the woman’s neck and Cordelia giggled.

“Hey, Misty?” She looked up at the woman, “I was just wondering if you were even out?” The girl shook her head.

“Are ya kiddin’? With my parents?” Cordelia nodded, “I’ll do it eventually I guess.”

“You don’t ever have to come out, sweet heart. It’s your choice and no one can tell you otherwise. Hell, I came out by accident,” Misty looked up.

“How?” Cordelia wrinkled her nose up and the girl giggled.

“My Aunt Myrtle sort of caught me… Watching.. Umm, lesbian porn,” Misty looked confused.

“What’s porn?” Cordelia met the girl’s eyes and widened her own.

“I can’t tell if you’re messing with me or not,” The girl just stared at her, “Are you serious?” She nodded up at her, “Umm. I don’t know if I’m the best person to explain it to you. Look some up maybe? Just don’t do it at school… Or at home for that matter.”

Misty scrunched up her face, “So.. I can look it up here basically?” Cordelia laughed.

“Yeah. I guess that doesn’t leave many places. Sorry,” The girl just looked up at her and shrugged, “How about… I find something you might like and I’ll show it to you eventually. Not now, but I’ll find something,” Misty nodded confusedly and the woman hugged her more tightly, “You’re so sweet and innocent, I guess I need to watch what I say.”

“No. Don’t do that please. I’ve never really had anyone just tell me what they were thinkin’ before. Don’t monitor what ya say for me,” Cordelia nodded and placed a sweet kiss to the girl’s lips. Misty looked up at the clock before looking back to the woman, “I should probably go.”

“You don’t have to leave, Misty mouse.”

“I know. But I told my dad I’d be home and I didn’t exactly give him a time which means he probably already expected me home,” Cordelia’s eyes flashed with anger and Misty sat up to look her in the eye, “I’ll be okay, Cordelia. I promise.” 

The woman looked uncertain but nodded, “And you’ll call me if anything happens?” Misty nodded, “And can I call you to tell you good night?” The girl grinned and nodded again before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the woman’s cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Misty walked through her front door and paused to listen. Everything was quiet and she found a note scrawled on the kitchen table that said her parents would be out until late. She put the note back and made her way to her room to put her things down. The girl thought about everything that had happened that morning and bit her lip to keep from grinning too widely. She shook her head at herself before moving into the bathroom to take a shower.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty’s phone rang around nine and she put her textbook aside and picked it up. She grinned at the woman’s name that popped up on her screen and answered the phone, “Hello?”

“Hey, Misty mouse,” She grinned at the sound of the woman’s voice and got up from her desk to lay down on her bed, “What are you doing, darling?”

“I was half studyin’.”

“Oh. I’ll let you study then, baby.”

“No, it’s okay. I wasn’t really retainin’ anythin’ anyway,” She heard Cordelia giggle.

“How is everything?” Misty heard the underlying question and smiled softly at the woman’s caring.

“They’re not home yet,” She heard the woman sigh in relief, “And how is everythin’ with ya?” She laughed.

“Better now that I can hear your voice,” Misty laughed.

“I think that was real cheesy, Cordelia,” She heard the woman giggle.

“It probably was, but it’s the truth,” Misty grinned and rolled onto her back as she smiled, “Is your ass still that cat’s face?” She laughed into the phone and Misty scrunched her nose up.

“No it’s not. Thank ya very much… I have monkey ones on,” She heard the woman laugh again and giggled with her.

“Rhiannon just jumped up on the bed.”

“Tell her I said ‘hi’.”

“Rhi… Rhiannon look at me… She’s so stubborn… Rhiaaaaaannnnnooonn,” Misty giggled into the phone and heard the woman shifting, “Misty says ‘hi’… Uh huh, I’ll tell her. She’s says she likes it better when you’re here and I have to agree with her,” Misty laughed.

“I had ta come home eventually.”

“I know you did,” Misty heard a meow in the background, “I know,” She giggled.

“Are ya talkin’ ta the cat?”

“Yes, I am. She likes to be spoken to,” Misty laughed, “Will you come over tomorrow and let me make you breakfast?”

“Ya don’t have ta do that.”

“I didn’t say ‘Misty come over because I have to make you breakfast.’ I said will you please come over so I can,” Misty giggled, “Please, baby?”

“Yes. I’ll come over in the mornin’,” She ended her sentence with a yawn and heard the woman laugh lightly.

“Someone’s sleepy.. And I don’t mean Rhiannon because she already fell asleep laying on top of me,” Misty rolled onto her side.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, sweet heart,” The girl just nodded, “Go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow, Misty mouse.”

“See ya tomorrow, ‘Delia,” Cordelia grinned widely at the girl’s sleepy derivative of her name and listened to her sleep longer than she ever intended to.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke up and found the house still empty. She shrugged and got dressed. She threw on a pair of black leggings and an oversized blue sweater. The girl looked around for her phone and finally found it under her pillow where she had fallen asleep next to it the night before. She grinned and picked it up before leaving the house.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia opened the door when she heard the girl knock and pulled the wild blonde into her arms. She felt Misty hug her back and pulled her inside before kicking the door shut, “Good morning, Misty mouse.”

“Good mornin’,” She buried her face in Cordelia’s hair and breathed in. Cordelia pulled back and puckered her lips up at the girl who laughed and bent to bring their lips together. She grinned into the kiss and pulled back to look into blue eyes.

“I made French toast,” Misty nodded and Cordelia grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. She pulled the girl into her kitchen and motioned her to a stool. Misty took a seat and Cordelia placed a plate in front of her. She walked around to her side and spun the stool so Misty was facing her with a grin on her face, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” She giggled and stepped between the girl’s legs to kiss her sweetly. Misty grinned when she pulled back and forked a bite of the breakfast which she offered to the woman. Cordelia laughed and opened her mouth to allow the girl to feed her. She swallowed and Misty brought their lips together again and reveled at the sweet taste of syrup on the woman’s tongue.

Cordelia pecked her lips before pulling back and sitting next to the girl with her own plate. Misty grinned at her and Cordelia reached for her hand. She pressed a kiss to the girl’s knuckles and laced their fingers together to just hold her hand while they ate.

oooOOooOOooo

They had made their way into the living room after eating and Cordelia sat down and pulled the girl into her lap. Misty grinned and her and settled straddling the woman as she hugged her, “I want to hold you for a while,” Misty nodded and laid her cheek down on the woman’s shoulder, “I like holding you.”

“I like it when ya hold me,” Cordelia smiled and pressed a kiss into the girl’s wild hair. She ran her hands over the girl’s lower back where her arms were wrapped around her waist and felt Misty shift closer to her. She shifted her hands just under the girl’s sweater and touched the warm skin of her lower back with her finger tips. Misty leaned farther into her and Cordelia held her tightly, “How is it that I can feel safer here in your arms than I’ve felt in my entire life?”

Cordelia felt tears come to her eyes and willed them away, “I’m so so sorry, darling. I promise you that you will always feel protected here. No matter what,” She felt the girl nod into her shoulder and ran her hands over the warm skin of her back, “You can call me any time you need me and you’re are always welcome here,” Misty gave another nod and shifted impossibly closer to the woman who was holding her.

“How do ya always know exactly what ta say?”

oooOOooOOooo

Half an hour later, Misty was still held in Cordelia’s lap and the woman pressed a kiss into her forehead, “How did you get away this morning?”

“They weren’t home yet,” Cordelia’s anger flared and she felt Misty run her fingers lightly through her hair in an attempt to calm her down. She grinned and felt the girl pull her face back from where it was buried in her neck to look into brown eyes, “I’m fine,” She nodded and pulled the girl gently in order to press a kiss to her lips. Misty grinned into the kiss and Cordelia smiled as she pulled back to look at her, “Sorry. I just get real happy around ya,” She felt her heart skip a beat at the girl’s confession and pulled her to her again to kiss her more passionately this time.

“I know exactly what you mean, Misty mouse,” She grinned at the girl as she pulled back and Misty reached for one of her hands and intertwined their fingers together. Cordelia squeezed her hand and brought their hands up to press a soft kiss to the back of Misty’s. She heard the girl’s phone beep and Misty pulled back to grab it from where she had placed it on the coffee table. The girl’s eyes went wide when she read the text and she all but jumped out of Cordelia’s lap, “Misty?” The girl was frantically pulling her shoes on and looked up at the woman, “Baby doll, what is it?”

“My parents are home and I’m not,” Cordelia stood and reached for the girl.

“I’ll drive you,” The girl shook her head.

“No, they’ll wanna know who dropped me off. It’s better if I just walk,” Cordelia bit her lip, “I’ll be fine,” She still looked uncertain and Misty leaned forward to bring their lips together.

“I don’t like this, mouse,” She nodded as she looked into brown eyes, “Please let me know once everything is settled?”

“I promise.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty got home quickly and walked in the front door. She could hear the TV on and walked into the kitchen. Her father looked down the hall when he heard her and stood before making his way into the room, “Where have ya been?”

“I went for a walk,” He glared at her, “I promise. How else would I have got home so fast?” He narrowed his eyes and walked over to her.

“And what d’ya think you’re wearin’, girl?” Misty looked down. She was covered, she didn’t get what he meant, “Them ain’t pants and they’re too tight,” She widened her eyes but nodded up at him. He grabbed her arm and shoved her in the direction of her room. She stumbled and her face caught the corner of the door frame. She let out a whimper, “Get up and get in your room,” She stood with a hand to her face and walked quickly into her room.

She shut her door quietly and made her way into her bathroom. Misty flipped the light switch and pulled her hand away from her face. A large gash was above her right eye and she grimaced at the amount of blood that covered her hand and ran down her face. She turned the sink on and washed her hand off before grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it. She placed it to her face and hissed quietly as she tried to wipe the blood away. She realized it was pointless and just held the cloth to her forehead. 

Misty listened for any sounds from her parents before pulling her phone out. She hit Cordelia’s contact and waited for the woman to answer, “Hello?”

“I’m home,” She heard the woman sigh.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.. Everythin’s fine,” She heard the woman shifting.

“Are you okay?” Misty was quiet for a long moment, “Misty?”

“Define ‘okay’,” She heard the woman moving around.

“What happened, baby?”

“Umm… I hit my face on the door jam.”

“Yeah. Like I’d believe that. Which one pushed you?”

“He did.”

“How bad is it?” Misty pulled the cloth away and grimaced. It needed stitches.

“I get ta practice my sewin’ skills,” Cordelia gasped.

“It’s bad enough to need stitches?”

“Yeah,” She sighed and looked at the cut, “I can do it.”

“Baby, you shouldn’t have to. Let me take you to the hospital.”

“I can’t leave,” She bit her lip and thought for a moment. If her mother was home and at least somewhat sober, she was usually nice to her, “I can’t go back ta the hospital this quick anyway. They’ll start noticin’ and askin’ questions.”

“Let me do it then.”

“Ya know how ta stitch a cut?”

“I had to go through basic nursing for my teaching position,” Misty chewed on her bottom lip and glanced at the door, “Baby, please just try. I hate that you’re there like that.”

“Okay,” She opened her door and made her way past her father and into her parents’ bedroom. Her mother was there doing her makeup, “Mama?” She looked up at the girl and Misty thanked her lucky stars that the woman didn’t look drunk yet.

“What happened ta your face?”

“Daddy,” Her mother stood and walked over to her, “It needs stitches,” She looked at the girl’s face and nodded her agreement, “I don’t have ta go ta the hospital. I have a friend that can do it?”

“Ya won’t tell her what happened?” Misty shook her head, “Go,” The girl nodded and made her way back to her room and put her phone back to her ear.

“Did ya hear that?”

“I’m on my way now.”


	10. Chapter 10

Misty made her way outside at the exact time that the woman pulled up in front of her house. Cordelia looked worried and mad and the girl slid into her passenger seat. The woman reached and pulled the girl’s hand back from where it was holding the cloth to the cut, “Misty, baby,” She met blue eyes and Misty nodded, “I should go in there and kick his ass,” Misty grinned slightly at her and leaned forward to press a kiss to her cheek.

“My little protector,” Cordelia grabbed the girl’s free hand and held it as she pulled away from the house. She held her hand as she made the short drive back to her own home and the two of them got out and made their way up to the house.

“Everything is up in my bedroom. I’ll be right there, mouse,” She nodded and made her way to the stairs. Cordelia stepped into the kitchen and grabbed what she needed before walking up the stairs too. She stepped into the room and saw Misty there looking down at her bedside table where she had sat everything. The girl turned around when she heard her come in, “Lay down,” Misty looked down and grimaced before looking back up.

“Your sheets are white,” Cordelia nodded confusedly, “I’m bleedin’,” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don’t care, sweet heart,” Misty looked uncertain and Cordelia stepped forward and pushed her gently to sit on the bed, “Lay down on your back please?” She nodded and did as she was told while holding the cloth to her head still. Cordelia sat down beside her on the edge of the bed and pulled the cloth away. She cleaned the cut out gently and pressed a kiss to Misty’s nose when she hissed at the cleaning contact, “I’m sorry, baby,” The girl just nodded and Cordelia got up and moved to straddle her so she could be above her face. She grabbed the needle she’d sat out and looked down at the girl, “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Cordelia nodded and made the first stitch. Misty squirmed slightly and Cordelia tried to do the work as quickly as she could. When she finished, she leaned to put everything back and looked down at the girl. Cordelia leaned down and pressed tender kisses along the cut and pulled back to see the girl smiling up at her, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I hope I never have to do it again though, mouse,” The girl nodded and Cordelia stood to grab what she had gotten from the kitchen. Misty laughed when she climbed onto the bed to straddle her again and opened the container of ice cream. She spooned a bite, “Open,” Misty giggled but opened her mouth and allowed the woman to feed her a bite, “You were a very good patient.”

“Gee, thanks,” Cordelia laughed and spooned another bite to feed the girl. Misty reached for the spoon and Cordelia handed it to her. She spooned a bite and held it up to the woman who grinned and accepted it. Misty grabbed the ice cream and sat it and the spoon on the bedside table before pulling the woman down to hug her. Cordelia laid down on top of the girl and Misty wrapped her arms around her back. She felt the woman lay her cheek down on her chest and pressed a kiss into soft blonde hair, “You’re the best.”

Cordelia nuzzled her nose into the girl’s neck and Misty giggled down at her, “Nope. You are,” Misty grinned and hugged the woman even tighter to her. She thought and bit her lip.

“Do ya think my leggin’s look bad on me?” Cordelia pulled back to look at her strangely. The girl just looked at her though and she looked down at her.

“No. I think they look great on you,” Misty nodded, “Why?”

“Oh. Umm, my dad made some comment about ‘em bein’ too tight and that I shouldn’t wear ‘em,” Cordelia shook her head and leaned back down. She pressed her lips to Misty’s before rolling to lie beside her and hug her to her.

“No, baby. You look great in them. Your legs are to die for and if you don’t mind me saying, your ass is killer,” Misty blushed and the woman pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I don’t know why he would tell you that but I’m sure you look good in whatever you put on,” Misty smiled and thanked her, “You don’t have to thank me for being honest with you, mouse.”

Misty rolled and wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist. She pressed a kiss to the woman’s lips and deepened it when the woman sighed happily into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of the woman and felt Cordelia trail kisses away from her mouth and along her jaw. She stopped at her ear and bit down softly on the lobe causing Misty to gasp, “Did you like that, baby?” Misty nodded and Cordelia ran her tongue along the girl’s ear before trailing her kisses back to Misty’s lips. She pecked the girl’s lips again before pulling back to look into blue eyes, “I mean it, Misty. You’re so damn gorgeous.”

“Thanks, ‘Delia. But you’re the gorgeous one here,” The woman just shook her head before resting her forehead against Misty’s. She grinned at her and pressed a kiss to her nose bringing forth a giggle from the girl.

“Is there any way I can talk you into staying here tonight?” Misty bit her lip as she looked at the woman, “I’m sorry. I just hate to send you home already injured,” The girl nodded and nuzzled her nose into the woman’s neck.

“I think that can be arranged.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty waited until the time that her parents would be gone before getting up off the woman’s couch. Cordelia looked up in confusion and the girl bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I’ll be back in a few minutes,” She nodded and grabbed the girl’s hand with a worried expression on her face, “They’re not home, and I have ya on speed dial by now,” Cordelia grinned and nodded before letting the girl go.

Misty made her way home quickly and grabbed her bag for school as well as clothes for the next day. She looked around to make sure she had everything before making her way back to the woman’s house. She stepped back into the house and could hear bath water running upstairs. She grinned to herself and put her book bag down near the door and made her way up the stairs to the woman’s bedroom. She put her bag down and laid down across the woman’s bed.

“Misty?”

“It’s me,” She heard the woman shift and turn the water off.

“Come here, mouse,” Misty bit her lip nervously and didn’t move. Cordelia must have been thinking the same thing, “You can’t see anything, baby. There are bubbles,” Misty stood and walked over to the bathroom. She pushed the door open and stepped inside tentatively, “Everything okay?” Misty nodded and jumped up onto the sink counter to look down at the woman. She swung her legs back and forth and the woman grinned up at her. She looked over when movement caught her eye and saw Rhiannon walk in the room too.

The cat made her way over to the tub and jumped up on the ledge of it, “You know you didn’t like the water the last time you fell in,” The cat was pawing at the water now and Misty giggled from her place on the counter, “Suit yourself, fluff ball,” The cat was now leaning precariously over the ledge of the tub and Misty got up and grabbed her before she fell in, “She needs to learn, Misty.”

“She’s too cute ta have ta be miserable ‘cause she’s wet,” Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully as Misty walked back into her bed room and laid down on the bed with the cat settled on top of her. Cordelia grinned at her and Misty smiled before the cat bopped her on the nose and she giggled at her, “Excuse me for payin’ some attention ta your mommy,” Cordelia laughed and stood before grabbing a towel to wrap around her. She walked out into the bedroom and grinned at the two of them before making her way into her closet. She came back out dressed in soft sleep shorts and an old Fleetwood Mac t-shirt. Misty grinned up at her as she sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

“What do you want for dinner, mouse?” Misty looked up at her.

“Ya know, ya don’t have ta keep feedin’ me,” Cordelia grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

“I know I don’t have to do anything, Misty. I love having you here and I love doing things with you,” Misty nodded, “So, what do you want for dinner, mouse?” Misty smiled and sat up. Rhiannon meowed between them and she looked down at her, “We’ll feed you too, Rhi,” Misty giggled and leaned in to kiss Cordelia sweetly.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia got up from the couch when she heard the girl yawn for the second time. Misty pouted up at her and Cordelia giggled before holding her hand out, “Come on, baby. We can cuddle upstairs. You’re tired,” Misty finally nodded and grabbed the woman’s hand. Cordelia led her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She guided her into the bed and slipped in beside her. 

Misty scooted into the woman’s arms and wrapped her own around Cordelia’s waist. The wild blonde grinned and nuzzled her nose into Cordelia’s causing the woman’s to laugh before she did the same thing back to the girl, “Good night, Misty mouse.”

“Good night, ‘Delia,” Cordelia smiled at her sleepy reply and ran her fingers through wild curls as the girl fell asleep in her arms. She just grinned wider and pressed a kiss into curly blonde hair before closing her eyes to fall asleep as well.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty groaned when she heard the woman’s alarm, “No, turn it off,” She heard Cordelia laugh at her whine and pulled the woman back into her arms after she shifted away from her to shut it off, “Thanks,” Cordelia pressed a kiss into her hair.

“You still have to get up, mouse,” Misty shook her head and nuzzled her face into the woman’s neck, “We have school, baby.”

“I don’t wanna,” Cordelia giggled, “I just wanna stay here with ya in my arms all day,” Cordelia felt her heart skip a beat and pressed her lips to the girl’s. She felt Misty’s reply immediately as she kissed her back.

“As wonderful as that sounds, you know we have to get up, sweet heart,” Misty nodded but tightened her arms around the woman and pressed a kiss into her neck, “Well, what’s ten more minutes going to hurt?”


	11. Chapter 11

Cordelia had finally gotten Misty up after half pulling her out of the bed and half teasing her out of it. Misty had finally stood in front of her and Cordelia kissed her sweetly, “Get dressed,” Misty pouted, “I know, mouse. Please get dressed? For me?” Misty nodded and pressed a kiss to the woman’s cheek before grabbing her overnight bag and heading to the bathroom down the hallway, “She’s so damned perfect.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was now sat at lunch with Zoe across from her and Queenie next to her, “Does Maddi even make an attempt ta show up anymore?” Zoe furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

“She came last Wednesday,” Misty laughed and Queenie rolled her eyes beside her.

“I’m going to go call her ass. It’s about time for her to be coming out of her alcohol coma anyway,” Misty giggled and watched her friend walk away before looking back to Zoe.

“Can you help me with this algebra shit?” Misty just giggled and nodded before looking down at the notebook that her friend had pushed towards her.

oooOOooOOooo

When the gardening class ended, Misty stood and shoved everything into her backpack before taking her usual seat in the greenhouse. Cordelia reemerged from where she’d stepped into the back room to put something up, “Hey, baby.”

Misty looked up and smiled at the woman as she neared her. She reached for her hands and held them in her own as the woman stood in front of her, “Hey, ‘Delia,” She pulled the hands in hers and Cordelia stepped forward and between her knees. Misty leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling back and grinning. Cordelia leaned down to connect their lips and pulled back with a smile on her face.

“I love doing that,” Misty nodded in agreement and leaned up to kiss her again, “And I love it when you do that.”

“I love doin’ that too.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had made her way home after school and found her mother in the kitchen. She looked up when the girl walked in and noticed the stitches, “Ya didn’t tell whoever about that did ya?” Misty shook her head quickly, “Good,” She looked back down at her phone before looking back up to her daughter, “I’m goin’ out tonight and your dad had another work thin’. He’s gone for the week,” Misty sighed internally and nodded to her mother, “Don’t mess anythin’ up.”

Misty watched her get up and grab her keys and purse before she left through the front door. She sighed once she was gone and made her way to her room to put her things down. She flopped down on her back before pulling her phone out and pulling up her new favorite contact. She grinned as she tapped the little call button and held the phone to her ear.

“Hey, mouse. Are you okay?” Misty grinned at the caring in the woman’s voice.

“I’m fine. My mom is actually gone for the night and my dad’s outta town for the week,” She heard Cordelia sigh and smiled wider at the woman. She could hear a meow in the background and laughed, “Tell Rhi that she’s gotta wait her turn ‘cause you’re a very popular person,” Cordelia giggled into the phone.

“She wouldn’t have to wait her turn if you came over?” Misty bit her lip.

“I dunno. I don’t wanna be in your hair all the time.”

“Baby, I love having you here. It’s up to you though,” Misty thought for a minute.

“Are ya sure?”

“I’m positive, darling. Is that a yes?” Misty shifted and bit her lip before grinning.

“I’ll be over soon.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia pulled the door open and pulled the girl inside. She wrapped her arms around Misty’s waist and kicked the door closed with her foot as she leaned in to kiss the girl. Misty smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist and picked her up slightly so she wouldn’t have to bend down to kiss her. Cordelia giggled and pulled back smiling.

“I’m sorry I’m so short,” Misty shook her head and walked them into the woman’s living room.

“I like it,” She laughed and Misty sat down on the couch and brought the woman into her lap to hug her again. She felt the woman trail her fingers through her hair and sighed before burying her face in the woman’s neck. Cordelia felt her press a kiss into her neck and wrapped her arms more tightly around the girl.

“I like it when you’re here, mouse,” Misty nodded into her neck.

“Me too, Dee,” Cordelia smiled widely at the new nickname and dropped kisses into the girl’s hair as she ran her hands over her back, “I love bein’ here with ya.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning to something nuzzling into her nose. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Rhiannon trying to get some attention. She giggled and sat up before the cat promptly placed herself in the girl’s lap and demanded to be petted. Misty heard the shower shut off and looked up when Cordelia stepped out in her bathrobe, “Morning, mouse. I got up a little earlier to shower this morning and I figured you would want to sleep. I see Rhi woke you up anyway.”

Misty giggled and held the cat up level with the woman’s face, “But I’m so cute, mommy,” Cordelia giggled at the high pitched voice the girl had used and took the cat from her. She leaned down to press a kiss to the girl’s lips, “Mommy’s cute too,” Cordelia laughed and pressed a kiss to the end of the girl’s nose.

“You’re so full of shit,” Misty laughed and sat up on her knees to kiss the woman again. She pulled back and shook her head grinning.

“Nah. I don’t lie. You’re completely adorable,” Cordelia felt her smile bloom across her face and cupped Misty’s cheeks in both hands.

“Thank you, darling. You’re so damn adorable and beautiful,” Misty grinned and stood from the bed to wrap her arms around the woman’s waist. She hugged her to her and nuzzled her nose into the woman’s wet hair, “We should probably get dressed.”

“Noooo,” Cordelia laughed and pulled back to kiss the girl on the lips.

“Yeeesss,” Misty laughed and finally let go of the woman so they could both get dressed.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked into her house on Thursday after work. She had ear buds in and music playing as she looked down at her phone. Her attention was quickly caught as she felt someone yank her head hard to the left by a grip on her hair. She let out a cry of pain and dropped her phone causing her ear buds to fall from her ears too.

“Ya shoulda been home an hour ago,” She let out another whimper as he pulled on her hair again and felt tears fall down her cheeks.

“Please, daddy! Let me go,” She was crying now and he finally shoved her off. She hit her knees and bent forward as she sobbed from the pain in her head, “I’m sorry! I had ta work,” He took a step towards her and she flinched away from him.

“You’re damn worthless, girl,” She scooted farther away from him on her knees, “Ya ain’t good for shit,” Misty tried to cover her ears and the man wrenched her head back by her hair again so she had to look up at him, “Look at ya. Ya can’t do nothin’,” She whimpered as she looked up at him, “Ya were a mistake and ya ruined our lives,” He yanked hard again and Misty cried out, “You’re not even pretty. Ya won’t ever amount ta anythin’,” He shoved her away and stepped back. Misty rocked back and forth for a moment before standing and moving for the door, “Where do ya think you’re goin’?”

“Why the fuck would ya even care?” She left and ran the short distance to Cordelia’s. She was still crying heavily as she pushed the gate open and made her way to the front door to ring the doorbell. The door was pulled open only a moment later and the woman looked up with a smile on her face that faded quickly. Misty practically threw herself into the woman’s arms and cried into her shoulder. 

“Baby,” Cordelia pulled her in the house and pushed the door closed. She rubbed her hands up and down the girl’s back to soothe her and pressed tender kisses into her hair, “Baby doll, what happened?” Misty was still crying into her shoulder and Cordelia could feel her body shaking in her arms, “Okay, mouse. I’m going to take you upstairs okay? And you can talk to me whenever you feel like you need to,” She felt a feeble nod against her shoulder and led the girl upstairs before lying down on the bed beside her.

Cordelia looked at the girl as she moved back into her arms and shushed her soothingly. She pressed kisses into her forehead, “You’re okay, sweet heart…. I’ve got you, mouse; you just let it out… I’m not going anywhere, baby,” She slowly heard Misty start to settle down and ran her fingers through the girl’s hair. Misty flinched hard as she did and Cordelia let go of her immediately, “Misty?”

The girl pulled back and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Cordelia looked into bloodshot eyes and felt her heart break for the girl in front of her. Misty took a deep breath, “My dad came home earlier than I was expectin’,” Cordelia nodded in understanding and wound her arms back around the girl’s waist again, “I didn’t know he was there when I walked in and he pulled my hair so hard,” Cordelia could feel anger bubbling up in her, “He kept pullin’ and pushin’ me and sayin’ all this awful stuff,” Cordelia watched more tears run down the girl’s face and kissed them away, “I’m sorry I didn’t call first.”

“Misty, baby, you are always welcome here. No matter what. I don’t care if you bang my door down at three in the morning if you need me or want me okay? I will never care that you are here,” Misty nodded, “I’m so sorry that he would be this big of an asshole to you, sweet heart… What did he say?” Misty bit her lip, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, baby doll.”

“I’ll tell ya,” Cordelia nodded and Misty buried her face back into her neck before answering her, “He said that I was worthless and that I was a mistake that ruined their lives,” Cordelia gasped and pulled the girl closer to her in an attempt to keep her anger at bay, “He said that I would never amount ta anythin’ and that I was ugly,” Cordelia got up from the bed and Misty sat up immediately and wrapped herself around the woman, “No, Dee. Don’t go over there,” Cordelia could feel her anger boiling at the surface and Misty knew she had to stop her, “Please, baby, don’t do this. I’m not goin’ back there right now anyway,” She felt Cordelia began to relax in her arms, “Do ya care if I stay here this weekend?” 

Cordelia turned to face her and her own face softened immediately. She cupped the girl’s cheeks in her hands and bent to kiss her tenderly, “You bet your ass you’re staying here. I’m not letting you back in that house,” Misty finally felt a smile start on her face and hugged the woman to her, “Thank you for coming here, Misty.”

“It’s the only place I wanted ta be, darlin’.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now rated M

Cordelia had climbed back in the bed with Misty and pulled the girl back into her arms. They had shared soft kisses and tender touches for hours before Cordelia pulled back to look at the girl, “I’m going to run you a bath okay?” Misty bit her lip.

“I didn’t grab anythin’ before I left the house. I don’t even have my bag for school tomorrow.”

“I don’t care, baby. You can wear anything of mine that you want okay?” Misty nodded, “Alright, I’ll be right back,” She slid out of the bed and stepped into the bathroom. Misty heard the water turn on and the woman moving around for a few more moments before she stepped back out into the bedroom, “Come here, mouse,” Misty sat up on her knees and the woman pulled her into her arms. She buried her nose in the girl’s hair and breathed in deeply, “God, I love you.”

Cordelia felt Misty tense in her hold and internally berated herself, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that this early,” Misty didn’t pull back from her hug, “Dammit, I’m sorry, baby. But I did mean it.”

“I’ve never had anyone tell me that before,” Cordelia felt her anger flaring back up and Misty held her more tightly, “I love ya too, Dee,” Her heart skipped a beat and she pulled back to kiss the girl soundly. She grinned at her as she pulled away from the kiss and Misty smiled back just as widely, “I do. I love ya so much.”

“I love you, baby,” She pulled the girl from the bed now and led her into the bathroom. Cordelia turned the water off and pressed a kiss to the girl’s lips again, “I’ll be right out here,” Misty nodded and watched the woman go before stripping and stepping into the hot water. She settled back into the bubble bath and leaned back against the tub. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a few minutes.

Misty opened her eyes when her water started to shift funnily and almost laughed at the sight of Rhiannon pawing at the water, “Dee?”

“Yeah, sweet heart?”

“As much as I love your cat, I’m not bathin’ with her,” She heard Cordelia laugh and the door to the bathroom was cautiously pushed open. She grabbed the cat from the bath ledge and grinned down at the girl. Misty held her hand up and Cordelia took it, “Sit with me?” She nodded and sat down cross legged beside the tub. She pressed a kiss to the girl’s wet hand and felt Rhiannon settle into her lap, content now that she was being held. Misty held her other hand up and flicked water at the woman playfully and Cordelia laughed before flicking some back at her.

“I already had a bath, sweet heart. I’m not taking another one,” Misty laughed and kissed the woman’s hand that was still held in hers, “I love you baby.”

“I love you, Dee.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia settled in the bed with Misty in her arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Misty grinned at her and leaned forward to bring their lips together. She leaned her forehead against the woman and Cordelia smiled at her, “I love you, mouse.”

“I love ya, Dee,” Cordelia leaned in and pecked the girl’s lips again.

“Good night, Misty.”

“Night, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke in the middle of the night and heard Misty whimpering quietly beside her. She pulled her arms tightly around the girl and shushed her soothingly, “Misty, baby, you’re okay. It’s me. You’re not at home, sweet heart,” She felt Misty start to relax and her cries quieted down. Cordelia pulled back to look at her and noticed tears on her cheeks. She reached up and wiped them away, “Are you okay, baby?”

“I’m fine, ‘Delia. Sorry,” Cordelia shook her head and pressed a kiss to the girl’s forehead.

“I’m sorry that you’ve seen things that could make your nightmares that bad,” Misty nodded with teary eyes, “Never feel like you can’t wake me up. Even if you’re not here, you can always call me or come over if you need me okay?” Misty nodded to her, “I love you so much, baby. I never want to see you hurting,” Misty leaned forward and connected her lips with the woman’s.

“I love ya, darlin’. You’re so perfect,” Cordelia just pressed her lips to the girl’s again and pulled her farther into her arms.

“Can you sleep now? I’m not going anywhere,” Misty nodded slowly and buried her face in the woman’s neck. Cordelia trailed her fingers through her hair and spoke soothing words to her until she fell asleep. She followed after the girl and held her protectively.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke when the sun shone in through the window. She groaned and nuzzled her face into the pillow before opening her eyes and seeing a stuffed bear lying where Cordelia had been. She grinned and reached for it before glancing at the clock, “Oh, no,” She got up and ran down the stairs, “Dee?”

“In here, mouse,” Misty rounded the corner and saw the woman sat at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands.

“We’re late, Cordelia.”

“Late for what, baby?”

“School?” Cordelia looked up and grinned at the girl. She beckoned her over and pulled Misty to stand between her knees.

“We’re not going,” Misty raised her eyebrows, “I called for a sub last night and I sort of impersonated your mother this morning and called you out sick,” Misty laughed and leaned down to kiss the woman sweetly, “Did you find the bear?”

“I did,” She kissed the woman again, “Thanks,” She brought their lips together again and deepened it when Cordelia opened her mouth to her. She moaned into the woman’s mouth and Cordelia trailed her hands up to tangle in the girl’s hair. Misty brought her hands around the woman’s waist and pulled her closer to her. She finally pulled back and smiled at the woman, “I love you so so much, Cordelia,” Cordelia smiled back at her and felt her heart skip a beat at the fact that the girl had chosen to tell her that while suppressing her accent.

“I love you, mouse. So so much.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty got up after they ate breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She jumped up to sit on the counter next to the woman and Cordelia grinned at her and stood from her stool to place herself between the girl’s legs. Misty grinned and leaned down to bring their lips together in a passionate kiss. Cordelia deepened the kiss before trailing her kisses along the girl’s jaw and around to her ear where she nipped lightly at her lobe and earned a gasp. 

“Someone liked that,” She felt Misty shiver as she whispered into her ear and trailed her kisses down the girl’s neck now. She reveled at the soft skin and nipped and sucked lightly as she went. Misty threw her head back to give the woman more access and Cordelia smirked up at her, “And someone likes this,” Misty groaned and Cordelia trailed her kisses back up to her lips. Misty kissed her roughly and locked her ankles behind the woman to pull her closer to her.

Their kiss became more and more passionate and Cordelia trailed her hands under the girl’s tank top to run along the warm skin of her back. Misty moaned into her mouth and pulled away nipping at the woman’s bottom lip. Cordelia looked up into now dark blue eyes and grinned at the girl’s kiss-swollen lips. Cordelia trailed kisses down the girl’s neck again and across her chest. She trailed her tongue along the top of the girl’s shirt and grinned at the girl’s breathy gasp. Misty reached for the hem of her own shirt and began to pull it up.

Cordelia grabbed her hands and stopped her and Misty whined out, “Wait, baby,” Blue eyes met nearly black ones, “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“I’ve never been surer about anythin’ in my life,” Cordelia grinned and pushed Misty’s hands away. She met the girl’s eyes and pulled her tank top over her head and looked down at her body.

“You’re so damn gorgeous, mouse,” Misty blushed lightly and Cordelia nodded, “I mean it,” She leaned back in and brought her lips to Misty’s again and felt the girl tangle her fingers into her hair. She rolled her hips into Misty’s and the girl gasped into her mouth. Cordelia grinned into the kiss and rolled her hips again and reveled at the moan that she got from the girl. She gasped and pulled back to look at Misty, “Baby,” Misty met her eyes, “Is this your first time?” The girl looked down in embarrassment and Cordelia lifted her chin, “I don’t care, mouse. I just want to know,” Misty nodded and Cordelia stepped back and pulled the girl off of the counter.

“What are ya doin’?” Cordelia grinned.

“It’s your first time. I’m not going to fuck you on a counter,” Misty grinned at her, “I’m going to take you upstairs and make love to you,” The girl nodded and took her hand to be led upstairs. Cordelia kissed her tenderly as she pushed her down on the bed and laid her back. Misty grinned up at her as she crawled over her and straddled her, “I love you so much,” She leaned forward and connected their lips again. She trailed her kisses down the girl’s neck and farther down so she could circle a nipple with her tongue. 

Misty moaned loudly and Cordelia grinned into her work as she pulled the nipple into her mouth. She sucked lightly and nipped before letting it go and moving to the other to give it the same treatment. Misty was squirming under her when she finished and she leaned back up to bring their lips together again. Misty ran her hands down the woman’s back and grabbed the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head. Cordelia looked down at her and Misty sat up with the woman in her lap to kiss at her breasts like Cordelia had done moments before. 

The woman threw her head back and moaned as Misty lavished her breasts and pushed the girl back down on her back before kissing her roughly, “Damn, you’re really good at that,” Misty giggled and Cordelia sat back to pull the girl’s sleep shorts down her legs. She grinned at the sight of blue boy shorts and pressed a kiss right above them. Misty shivered at the touch and Cordelia grinned up at her, “Are you ready, baby?” Misty could only nod and Cordelia slowly pulled her panties down her legs. She crawled back up the girl and brought their lips together, “If at any point you feel uncomfortable or something hurts or you just want me to stop, you let me know okay?” Misty nodded and kissed the woman again, “Alright mouse, are you ready?” She nodded again and Cordelia snaked her hand between their bodies.

She ran her hand down over Misty’s stomach and through the little patch of blonde curls. Cordelia slipped her fingers into Misty and touched her clit lightly. Misty gasped and met the woman’s eyes and Cordelia circled her clit lightly causing the girl below her to moan out. Cordelia smiled down at the girl and trailed her hand lower to slowly enter the girl with one finger. Misty groaned and nodded to the woman when she stilled inside of her and met her eyes. Cordelia began to pump her finger into the girl and reveled at the quiet moans that escaped the girl’s mouth. 

The woman leaned down to bring her lips back to Misty’s as she continued to pump into her and pressed her thumb down lightly onto the girl’s clit. Misty gasped into her mouth and Cordelia grinned as she sat back slightly to look down at the girl’s face, “You’re so damn beautiful,” Misty grinned up at her and moaned when Cordelia began to circle her clit as she pumped into her, “Can you come for me, darling?” Misty moaned, “Let go, baby. Let go,” She pumped just a few more times before the girl’s body tensed up and her walls tightened around Cordelia’s hand. 

She pumped lightly to allow the girl to come down off of her high and pulled her hand from the girl. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean while Misty watched her wide eyed. She grinned down at the girl and bent to kiss her. Misty moaned at the taste of herself on the woman and Cordelia pulled back to look into blue eyes, “Are you okay?”

“I’m so beyond okay, Dee. Can I try that now?”


	13. Chapter 13

Cordelia grinned at the girl and nodded to her. Misty sat up and flipped them over before straddling the woman, “I’m gonna need some help,” Cordelia nodded up at the girl and Misty bent to bring their lips together. She kissed her passionately and trailed wet kisses down the woman’s neck. Cordelia moaned out as she nipped lightly at her collarbone and trailed her kisses farther down to her breasts. She met the woman’s eyes as she pulled a nipple into her mouth and grinned when the woman let out a moan.

Misty nipped and sucked until the nipple was hard and moved to the other one to do the same thing. She trailed her kisses down the woman’s ribs and over her stomach before running her tongue along the top hem of the woman’s shorts. Misty sat up and hooked her fingers into the shorts and pulled them down the woman’s legs to reveal lacey black underwear. Misty moaned at the sight and Cordelia grinned up at her before she leaned down and grabbed the woman’s underwear in her teeth. Cordelia froze and Misty pulled the garment down her legs with her teeth. She moaned out at the sight and Misty grinned as she sat up and threw them to the side. 

The girl crawled back up her body and suddenly looked a little nervous, “Hey,” Misty met her eyes, “I love you and that’s not about to change okay?” Misty nodded with a grin on her face.

“Will ya show me?” Cordelia nodded and grabbed her hand. She trailed their joined hands down her body and guided Misty’s fingers to her clit.

“This is a good spot,” She let go and Misty nodded, “Just, not too hard and not too-” She was cut off by her own moan as Misty circled her clit with just the right amount of pressure. Misty grinned down at her, “Yeah, like that,” She giggled and Misty circled her clit slightly harder and the woman threw her head back.

The girl grinned and trailed her fingers down to find the woman’s entrance. She pushed a finger into the woman and Cordelia moaned below her. Misty bit her lip and pumped her finger in and out of the woman and reveled at how wet the woman was, “Add another finger, baby.”

“I won’t hurt ya will I?” Cordelia grinned up at her and shook her head.

“No, baby. You won’t hurt me,” Misty nodded and pushed a second finger into the woman and watched her back arch as she moaned out. She pumped quicker and could feel the woman tightening around her fingers. Misty grinned and pressed her thumb to the woman’s clit again and Cordelia moaned loudly, “I’m so close, Misty.”

The girl doubled her efforts and the woman came only moments later. She watched her come down off of her high and Cordelia opened brown eyes to look up at her, “Was that okay?” Cordelia laughed and pulled the girl into her arms.

“That was perfect, mouse,” Misty grinned and brought their lips together, “I love you, baby.”

“I love ya, Cordelia.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was laid in Cordelia’s arms an hour later. They had shared soft touches and kisses and were laying in the bed with their legs tangled together as they spoke softly to each other. Cordelia grinned and pecked the girl’s lips, “What do you want for lunch, mouse?”

“I don’t care,” Cordelia nodded and leaned in to bring their lips together again. She felt something jump up on the bed and grinned into the kiss. Misty pulled back when Rhiannon climbed up between them and giggled, “I guess we should get up then,” Cordelia laughed and stood before pulling the girl up too. She pulled her into her closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top to hand to the girl, “Thanks,” Misty leaned in and pecked the woman’s lips and Cordelia pointed to a drawer. 

Misty opened it and discovered the woman’s underwear drawer. She bit her lip and grabbed a pair before noticing something else, “Dee?”

“Yes, darling?”

“What’s this?” Cordelia turned and saw the girl holding her vibrator. She blushed.

“It’s a vibrator, baby,” Misty looked confused and Cordelia grinned, “You don’t know what a vibrator is?” The girl shook her head and Cordelia walked over and took it from her, “Ooh, I get to have some fun then,” Misty furrowed her eyebrows, “I’ll show you later okay?” The girl nodded and Cordelia put it back where it had been. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist and kissed her, “I can’t order lunch if you don’t put clothes on… Unless you want to answer the door like that. I’m sure the delivery boy wouldn’t mind,” Misty laughed and kissed the woman.

“You’re awful.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was running through the house with Cordelia riding piggy back as she giggled. Cordelia had laughed and played along with the girl’s playful side and couldn’t remember when she had laughed this much. They heard the doorbell and Cordelia kissed Misty’s cheek, “Let me down, mouse. That’s the food,” Misty shook her head and walked to the door with the woman on her back. Cordelia just laughed and shook her head as the wild blonde opened the door.

“Well, well, baby bird,” Cordelia froze and looked up from Misty to her aunt.

“Put me down,” Misty nodded and lowered her back to her feet. Cordelia stepped beside the girl and looked up at her aunt, “Hey, aunt Myrtle,” The red headed woman smirked and looked to the wild blonde beside Cordelia. Misty bit her lip nervously and glanced at Cordelia, “Umm. Come in,” She stepped back and grabbed Misty’s hand to let the woman in. She met Misty’s wide eyes and shrugged at her before leading the three of them to the living room.

Myrtle took a seat in the arm chair and looked up at Cordelia, “Alright, baby bird. Who is this?” She motioned to Misty and Cordelia sat down on the couch before pulling the girl down beside her. She grinned at her wild blonde before looking back to the eccentric woman.

“This is Misty,” The girl met her eyes and smiled at her. Cordelia smiled back at her before looking to her aunt, “She’s my girlfriend,” She felt Misty squeeze her hand.

“How old are you?” Misty met Cordelia’s eyes and received a nod.

“Eighteen,” The woman glanced at Cordelia.

“Do I want to know?” She shook her head and Myrtle just nodded before looking back to Misty, “You don’t look like her type.. Not that that’s a bad thing. Just different,” Misty looked confused and Cordelia spoke up.

“Myrtle, I’ve only seriously dated one person in my life.. And that person was a man. How could I possibly have a type?” The woman just laughed.

“I just wanted to see if you would defend her, baby bird. Put the anger away,” Cordelia glared playfully and laughed. Myrtle turned her attention back to Misty, “I suppose you should know that she gets up at the crack of dawn and is always way too chipper for it to be that early in the morning,” Cordelia laughed again.

“Good. We can balance each other out then,” Myrtle grinned at the accent and looked at Cordelia whose gaze was focused solely on the girl beside her. She heard the door bell and Cordelia stood before placing a kiss to the girl’s cheek. She left the room and Myrtle looked at the girl now.

“I’ll hunt you down if you hurt her,” Misty nodded.

“Good. I couldn’t live with myself if I did anyway,” Myrtle nodded and looked up when Cordelia walked back in the room with Chinese food.

“Do you want to join us for lunch, Myrtle?” The woman stood and shook her head.

“No thank you, Cordelia. I just came to see that rug rat you’ve got running around here?” Misty laughed and walked upstairs to grab Rhiannon where she was asleep on the bed. She picked her up and came back down the stairs holding her like a baby.

“Misty, I told you she’s spoiled enough as it is.”

“Nonsense, baby bird,” Misty laughed as the woman picked the cat up and stuck her tongue out at the woman. Cordelia laughed and wrapped an arm around her lower back. Myrtle put the cat back down a few minutes later, “Alright. I must be going. It was nice meeting you, Misty,” The girl nodded and echoed her sentiment. Cordelia walked her to the door and Misty walked into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around the woman when she walked into the room and Cordelia pressed her lips to Misty’s.

“That was different,” Misty laughed and nodded, “Let’s eat, mouse.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So, umm..” Misty trailed off and Cordelia swallowed her bite of food before looking up.

“What is it, mouse?”

“Have ya.. Dated students before or somethin’?” Cordelia shook her head.

“No, baby. I’ve only been teaching for this year. Why?” Misty shrugged.

“She just seemed ta know that I was your student or somethin’?” Cordelia laughed and Misty looked confused.

“I told her that I had a crush on one of my students at the beginning of the year and she told me the less she knew the better but she would stay out of it,” Misty grinned.

“And this student? Who was it?” Cordelia giggled.

“Hmm. You might know her. She’s got these gorgeous crystal blue eyes that I can stare into all day long,” Misty grinned and turned on her stool to face the woman, “And curly blonde hair that is just so perfect and I love to run my fingers through it,” Misty bit her lip and Cordelia grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, “And she has this beautiful smile that I would do anything to see,” Misty smiled at her and Cordelia leaned forward and kissed her cheek, “She’s beautiful on the inside too. Her spirit is so kind and there’s not a mean bone in her body.. And over all? I just love her so damn much.”

Misty grinned with tears in her eyes and stood before pulling the woman into her arms, “I love you so much Cordelia. I don’t know what I would ever do without you. You saved me, you know? And I love you so, so, so much that it hurts,” Cordelia nodded up at her in agreement, “I’m so lucky to have you and I thank whatever is out there for you every single day,” Cordelia smiled when the girl finished her speech which she had made without her accent for added effect. She leaned up and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

“You deserve the world, baby. And I’m going to give it to you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Misty was sat on the couch with the woman in her lap later after they ate. She leaned forward to bring their lips together and wound her arms around the woman’s waist to pull her closer. Cordelia scooted closer to the girl and deepened the kiss. She moaned at the taste of the girl on her mouth that she never got tired of and tangled her hands into wild blonde hair. Misty nipped lightly at her bottom lip as she ran her hands under the back of the woman’s top to run her fingers along the warm skin she found there. 

Cordelia trailed kisses along Misty’s jaw and the girl took her opportunity to bring her hands around the woman’s front and run her hands along the warm skin of her stomach. Cordelia nipped at her jaw and Misty trailed her hands higher and cupped the woman’s bra clad breasts in her hands. She reveled at the moan that the woman let out and brought their lips back together. She brought her hands down and pulled the woman’s shirt from her body and took in her white lacey bra. 

Cordelia watched as Misty bent to trail kisses lightly over her chest and nudged her bra strap down her shoulder with her nose before doing the same to the other one. Cordelia grinned and felt the girl wrap her hands around her back and pop the clasp on the bra open before pulling it from her. She let out a moan as Misty took a nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Misty grinned up at her and moved to the other one before trailing her kisses back up to the woman’s mouth.

Cordelia stood from her lap and held her hands out for Misty. The girl took them and Cordelia walked up the stairs backwards as she connected their lips and pulled Misty with her. The two stumbled a few times and Misty growled before wrapping her arms around the woman and picked her up before carrying her up the stairs. She placed her down on the bed and climbed over her to connect their lips again. Cordelia tangled her fingers into wild blonde curls and grinned when Misty moved her kisses lower over her neck and chest and down her stomach. 

She placed a kiss above the woman’s soft shorts and tugged them down her legs. Misty placed open mouthed kisses along the woman’s legs after the shorts as she pulled them off and Cordelia was squirming by the time she threw them from the bed. Misty looked up at the woman whose lust filled eyes were gazing back at her. She hooked her fingers into the woman’s lacey white panties and pulled them down her legs as well before tossing them to the side. Misty leaned up to the woman’s mouth and brought her lips to Cordelia’s. She connected their mouths and trailed sloppy kisses to the woman’s ear.

Misty ran her tongue along the shell of her ear before whispering, “Can I taste ya, Cordelia?” Into her ear and felt the woman shiver beneath her. She pulled back to look down at the woman and Cordelia nodded up at her. Misty grinned and brought their lips back together again and trailed her kisses down the woman’s neck and past her breasts and stomach. She met the woman’s eyes as she pushed her thighs apart and settled on her stomach between the woman’s legs. Misty leaned forward and pressed a kiss above her clit and flicked her tongue against the bundle of nerves and heard Cordelia moan out breathily. She glanced up and found the woman’s head thrown back and her hands gripping at the sheets.

Misty brought a hand up and gripped one of Cordelia’s. The woman squeezed her hand and laced their fingers together. Misty smiled and began to circle her tongue around the woman’s clit. Cordelia gasped and arched her back off of the bed. The wild blonde trailed her tongue down and entered the woman. Cordelia moaned again and Misty began to pump rhythmically into her. She moved back to the woman’s clit when she started clenching around her and sucked hard at the bundle of nerves. Cordelia came immediately and Misty continued to move against her to keep her keening as long as she could. Cordelia finally looked down at the girl who was grinning up at her and pulled on the hand in her own. 

Misty crawled up the woman and kissed her. Cordelia moaned at the taste of herself on the girl’s tongue and Misty grinned into the kiss, “That was… Amazing, baby,” Misty smiled widely and kissed the woman again. Cordelia flipped them and bent to whisper in Misty’s ear, “We just had lunch,” Misty nodded, “And I think,” She bent to kiss the girl, “I’m going to need desert,” She kissed her again, “And I’m,” Kiss, “Going,” Kiss, “To have,” Kiss, “You.”

Misty giggled and Cordelia nipped at her bottom lip as she ran her hands down and pulled the girl’s shirt over her head. She wasted no time in pulling her bra from her body and bent to lavish the breasts in front of her. Misty threw her head back and moaned at the feeling. Cordelia grinned deviously from where she was circling her tongue around a nipple and brought her knee up to push it between the girl’s thighs. Misty moaned out and looked down at her as she swapped to the other breast.

Cordelia shifted her knee again and Misty gasped, “Dee, please,” Cordelia smirked at the breathy request and trailed her kisses down the girl’s stomach now. She paused to nip around her belly button and at her sharp hipbones before sitting up and pulling the girl’s shorts and underwear down her body in one motion. She grinned down at the girl and settled between her thighs.

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” Misty nodded down at her and Cordelia leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s clit. Misty gasped and Cordelia leaned in and flattened her tongue against the bundle of nerves to flick it roughly. Misty’s hips bucked and Cordelia ran her hands under the girl’s thighs and over her hips to hold her still. She nipped lightly at the little bundle of nerves and Misty moaned loudly above her. The girl brought a hand down and grabbed one of Cordelia’s that was on her hips. The woman laced their fingers together and Misty moaned again as she sucked rhythmically on her clit. Cordelia trailed her other hand back around to Misty’s center and pushed a finger into her as she circled her clit. Misty’s back arched and Cordelia began to pump into her, “You’re so close,” Misty nodded again and Cordelia slowly added another finger as she pumped. Misty moaned out and threw her head back. Cordelia sucked hard at her clit and Misty clenched tightly around her fingers as her body tensed up. Cordelia rode her down off of her high before sitting up and looking down at the girl.

Cordelia leaned down and kissed the girl, “That was really hot, Misty,” The girl grinned up at her and wound her arms around her neck to pull her back down and kiss her again, “Now… You asked me about something earlier,” Misty nodded up at her with furrowed eyebrows, “I’m going to explain that to you now,” She got up and walked into her closet before coming back with the vibrator that Misty had found earlier. She crawled back onto the bed and straddled the girl again. Misty grinned up at her and Cordelia brought their lips together as she ran her hand down the girl’s body. She pulled back as she circled the girl’s clit with the toy and Misty gasped at the contact. She grinned and pushed the toy into the girl slowly. 

The girl moaned below her and Cordelia began to pump it into her, “Are you ready, mouse?” Misty looked confused but nodded anyway. Cordelia smirked as she pushed the little button while she pumped and the toy vibrated in her hand and inside of Misty. Misty’s eyes went wide as she moaned loudly and Cordelia grinned at the sight. She pumped harder and could tell Misty was getting close. She pulled the toy from the girl and smirked at the whimper at the loss of contact. She met the girl’s eyes before touching the toy to the girl’s clit. Misty moaned as her back arched high off the bed and Cordelia felt her own wetness pool at her center from the sight.

She pressed the toy harder to the girl’s clit and circled it once before Misty was coming hard and screaming her name out. She grinned at the sound. Her name had never sounded that good before in her life. She pulled the toy from the girl and set it to the side after she turned it off. Misty’s chest heaved and she looked up at the woman before bringing her hand down and circling her clit quickly. Cordelia moaned and Misty added more pressure. She came only moments later and laid down beside the girl.

“How have I never seen one of those before?” Cordelia laughed with the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist as Misty turned to face her, “Is that yours?” Cordelia nodded, “And… Ya’ve used that on yourself before?” Cordelia bit her lip and nodded. Misty moaned out and brought their lips together, “I love ya so much, Dee.”

“I love you, Misty.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia stood from the bed hours later. They had laid tangled together as they spoke softly to each other and shared kisses and touches. Misty heard the bath start and rolled on to her back. The water turned off a few minutes later and everything was quiet, “Misty?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Come join me, mouse,” Misty grinned and got up from the bed. She walked into the bathroom and saw Cordelia already in the bath. She smiled up at her wild blonde and Misty bent to kiss her.

“Sit forward then,” Cordelia laughed and did what she was told. Misty slipped into the bath behind her and settled with Cordelia between her thighs. The woman sighed and leaned her back on Misty’s front. The girl wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s middle and ran wet finger tips over the smooth skin there. She bent her head and pressed soft kisses to the woman’s shoulder and neck before planting a sweet kiss to her cheek. 

Cordelia turned her head to look back at the girl who was holding her. She grinned and reached her hand back to cup the back of Misty’s head and pulled her down to her. The woman connected their mouths and nipped lightly at Misty’s bottom lip as she pulled away, “I love you so damn much.”


	15. Chapter 15

Misty woke the next morning and nuzzled her nose into the woman’s neck and Cordelia laughed. She had woke half an hour earlier and was content to just lie with the girl in her arms. Misty pressed a kiss to her neck and pulled her head back to look at the woman, “Mornin’, Dee,” Cordelia grinned and pecked the girl’s lips.

“Good morning, mouse,” Misty nuzzled her face back into the woman’s neck and smiled when she wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist, “What do you want to do today, baby?” Misty shrugged and nuzzled her nose along the woman’s jaw softly. Cordelia giggled and ran her fingers through the girl’s hair. She felt Misty falling asleep again and laughed, “Only you can fall asleep that quickly,” Misty just nodded into her neck and Cordelia giggled, “I’m going to get up and take a shower then, mouse.”

“Okay,” Misty didn’t let the woman go and Cordelia laughed as she pulled herself from the girl’s grip, “Your body’s warm,” She whined up at the woman and Cordelia leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Get out of the bed and I’ll hold you.”

“Just go shower then,” Cordelia laughed and pressed a kiss to the girl’s hair before moving into the bathroom.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke later and saw another stuffed animal where the woman had been lying earlier. She grinned and reached for the soft pink pig. She noticed a note tied around its neck and sat up to read it, ‘Come find me.’ 

Misty smiled and pulled herself from the bed. She walked into the woman’s closet and finally located a pair of shorts and a soft t-shirt. She threw the clothes on and pulled her hair into a ponytail before leaving the bedroom.

Misty searched the second floor, “Damn, I swear I’ve never seen this many bedrooms before,” She shook her head and made her way downstairs. She checked the bathroom, living room, and kitchen. The girl huffed and was about to give up when she saw another building outside through the glass door in the kitchen. She grinned and stepped outside and made her way to it.

Cordelia heard the door open and felt the girl wrap her in a hug from behind and press a kiss to her cheek, “You found me,” Misty grinned and nodded. She nuzzled her nose into the woman’s cheek and Cordelia giggled.

“Ya know, ya have a ridiculous amount of bedrooms in that house,” Cordelia laughed and nodded to her, “And um,” Misty looked around and finally took in the room that she was in. It was filled with different plants and Cordelia watched as wonder filled the girl’s eyes, “Wow.”

“Thanks. I spend a lot of time out here,” Misty nodded and looked down at what the woman had been doing. She grinned and touched a petal.

“These are real pretty,” Cordelia nodded.

“Just like you,” Misty giggled and pressed a kiss to the woman’s cheek, “I love you so much, mouse.”

“I love ya too, Cords.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was sat snuggled into Cordelia’s side later when she heard the doorbell ring. She shifted to let the woman get up but Cordelia didn’t move, “Umm,” Cordelia laughed and looked over at the girl.

“I got you something.”

“Dee, ya gotta stop orderin’ food that ya think I’ll like. We just ate,” Cordelia laughed.

“Just go open the damn door, mouse,” Misty grinned and walked down the hallway towards the front door. She opened the door and her jaw dropped as she stared at the woman in front of her, “Misty? Baby, move and let her in!” Was yelled in her direction and Misty finally stepped to the side and watched the amused woman walk through the door.

“Hi, you must be Misty,” The wild blonde gaped at her and nodded. The woman extended her hand as she laughed, “I’m Stevie.”

“I know,” She realized what she said and blushed, “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry,” Misty stuck her hand out and shook the woman’s.

“It’s fine, Misty. Where’s Cordelia?” Misty pointed and followed the woman down the hallway. Cordelia looked up and grinned at the blonde woman.

“So you’re not standing on my doorstep anymore,” Misty glared at her girlfriend as Stevie laughed and took a seat in the arm chair. Misty sat back down next to Cordelia and grabbed her hand, “Misty thought you were food.”

“Dee!” Stevie just laughed though and shook her head. Rhiannon walked into the room and jumped into Misty’s lap, “Hey, Rhi,” She petted the cat and looked up at her girlfriend who was grinning at her.

“I almost forgot that you named that cat Rhiannon,” Cordelia laughed.

“Delia sings it at her when she’s bein’ stubborn,” Cordelia glared playfully.

“You’ve sang for her?” Cordelia’s eyes went wide and she looked to the woman and shook her head. Stevie ignored her though, “Have you played for her?”

“Ya said that piano was just for decoration!”

“It is,” Misty pouted at her, “Fine. Later,” The girl grinned at her and heard Stevie laugh again, “I could have done without that, Stevie. I haven’t played in years.”

“Cordelia, you could play pieces that I couldn’t play by the time you were four. Skill doesn’t just go away,” She shook her head and looked back to her girlfriend who was petting the cat’s belly. Stevie met Cordelia’s gaze and nodded as she grinned. Cordelia just smiled and looked back to the girl beside her.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia closed the door and turned around before she caught Misty who had thrown herself into the woman’s arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Misty’s waist. The girl giggled and pulled back to plant kisses all over the woman’s face. She laughed at the girl who finally placed a sweet kiss to her lips.

“Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya! I love ya so damn much, Cordelia!” Cordelia just laughed and shook her head.

“I didn’t do anything, Misty. She wanted to meet you,” Misty grinned, “All of my “family” members like to meet whoever I date.. It’s like they want to threaten them or something,” She laughed.

“Oh, she did,” Cordelia stopped laughing and looked confused, “Myrtle did too.”

“Misty! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t a big deal, Delia. They just care about ya a lot. I do too,” Cordelia softened.

“What did they say?”

“Umm. Myrtle said somethin’ about huntin’ me down if I hurt ya and Stevie said somethin’ about havin’ ta write a new song about a missin’ woman… And that woman would be me,” Misty laughed and Cordelia just rolled her eyes, “But I promise ta do my best ta never hurt ya, Cords. Ever,” Cordelia grinned and leaned in to kiss the girl.

“I know you won’t, mouse. I’ll do my best to never hurt you either. I love you so much.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked Cordelia into the living room and pulled her close by her waist. She grinned as she leaned in to connect their lips and felt the woman bring her hands up to tangle in wild curls. She walked the woman backwards as they kissed and Cordelia finally felt the backs of her knees hit something and sat down as Misty hovered over her to kiss her. 

The wild blonde pulled away and grinned before sitting down and grinning cheekily at the woman. Cordelia finally looked down and realized she was sat on the bench of the piano. She looked back to the girl and rolled her eyes, “That was mean, mouse.”

“Play for me?” Cordelia bit her lip, “Please, Cords?” Cordelia grinned and leaned in to peck the girl’s lips. She threw her leg over the bench and turned around to face the piano and felt Misty do the same thing beside her. 

“It’s not going to sound good. I haven’t practiced in years, Mist,” Misty just wrapped an arm around the woman’s lower back and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I don’t care,” Cordelia nodded and lifted the key cover. She flexed her fingers and played a few scales up and down the piano. She glanced to her right and saw Misty grinning widely as she watched her fingers. Cordelia reached up and grabbed one of the few music books that were still out and flipped it open to a random page. She studied it for a moment before nodding and beginning to play the piece. 

Misty smiled widely beside her and nuzzled her nose into the woman’s cheek. Cordelia finished a few moments later and Misty kissed her, “Thanks, Dee,” Cordelia pressed a kiss to the girl’s lips.

“I may have something else that you’ll like,” Misty nodded eagerly and Cordelia left the room for a moment before coming back with another piece of sheet music. It was clearly hand written and Misty furrowed her eyebrows, “I figured that one out for myself,” Misty grinned and Cordelia began to play and the girl’s face lit up. She listened in awe at the sound of the woman playing “Seven Wonders” for her and hugged the woman tightly when she was finished.

“I love ya, Cords,” Cordelia turned to face her on the bench and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly.

“I love you too, mouse,” She kissed her again and pulled back to grin cheekily at the girl, “When are you going to play for me?” Misty looked at her in confusion and Cordelia grabbed her hand and pointed to her finger tips, “You have guitar calluses,” Misty bit her lip and grinned.

“I’ll brin’ it next time,” Cordelia grinned, “I can’t believe ya noticed that,” Cordelia just laughed.

“I love learning new things about you. I try to notice everything.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I love you,” Misty looked away from the TV where her gaze had been focused as she snuggled next to Cordelia on the couch. She smiled up at the woman and kissed her gently.

“I love ya too,” Cordelia grinned and pecked the girl’s lips again. She pulled away as the girl yawned and looked sheepish while the woman laughed at her, “It’s not funny.”

“It’s pretty funny, baby,” Misty pouted, “Come up stairs and let me hold you,” Misty grinned at that and nodded before getting up to follow the woman upstairs. She was pulled into the room and then into the woman’s arms and wound her own around Cordelia’s waist. The woman laid them down on the bed and tucked Misty’s hair out of her face, “I really love having you here.”

“I really love bein’ here,” Cordelia grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s lips. Misty nuzzled her nose against the woman’s and grinned lightly when Cordelia reciprocated the action. The woman laughed and pressed a kiss to the end of the girl’s nose, “I love ya so much.”

“I love you so much, mouse,” She watched the girl’s eyes droop and grinned, “Go to sleep sweet heart. I’m right here.”

“I know ya are,” Cordelia grinned at that and nodded before tightening her arms around the girl and falling asleep after her.

oooOOooOOooo

“I don’t wanna go ta school tomorrow,” Cordelia grinned over at the girl who had whined at her and rounded the table in the greenhouse to stand in front of her.

“I don’t think anyone ever wants to go to school, mouse,” Misty scrunched her nose up and Cordelia pressed a kiss to it and received a smile in response.

“But I really don’t wanna go,” Misty pouted at the woman and Cordelia laughed.

“But I have to go and I really want to see you,” Misty was still pouting and Cordelia kissed her bottom lip that she had poked out. Misty grinned slightly and rolled her eyes playfully.

“How do ya get me ta change my mind so easily?” Cordelia laughed and Misty wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist and pulled her body closer to her roughly. Cordelia gasped slightly and moaned when the girl crushed their mouths together. Misty took her chance to deepen the kiss and Cordelia felt her hot tongue push into her mouth.

“Someone’s horny,” She gasped out as Misty trailed kisses along her jaw. Misty bit down lightly and Cordelia gasped again.

“Deeeee,” Cordelia groaned and pulled the girl’s face up to kiss her again. She connected their mouths and felt the girl’s wandering hands moving over her back and under her shirt.

“Wait, baby. I have an idea,” Misty pulled away and looked at her with lust filled eyes, “Come with me,” Misty took the woman’s offered hands and followed her into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. She was pushed down on the bed gently and Cordelia moved away from her to grab her laptop. She sat it in front of Misty on the bed where she was sat cross legged and moved to sit down behind the girl with Misty between her thighs, “I told you I’d find you something,” Misty nodded to her confusedly and Cordelia clicked a few buttons before sitting back and propping her chin on Misty’s shoulder. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist to hold her.

“What is this?” Cordelia just pressed a kiss into her cheek and watched the girl watch the video, “Dee, this is pretty awful actin’,” Cordelia laughed.

“It’s not supposed to be great acting, mouse. You’ll understand what it’s for in a minute,” Misty nodded apprehensively and turned her face back to the screen in front of her. She caught on to some of the dialogue.

“Umm.. Are they gonna?” Cordelia nodded and Misty’s eyes went wide, “Ya mean ya can watch.. That?” Cordelia nodded again with a grin on her face, “Do they know that other people watch them?”

“Yes, baby. They either consented to it or they put the video up themselves,” Misty nodded and looked back to the screen where the two women were now heavily making out. Cordelia saw Misty blush as one woman began to undress the other and ran her fingertips lightly over Misty’s stomach, “Say, Misty?” The girl nodded and looked at her, “Have you ever masturbated, baby?”

“Umm. Tell me what that is and I’ll answer ya?” Cordelia raised her eyebrows and leaned in close to Misty’s ear.

“Have you ever touched yourself sexually?” Misty blushed and shook her head, “Really?”

“Really,” Cordelia grinned and looked back to the screen where one of the women was now in nothing but her panties and those were now being removed, “Wait.. They’re gonna show.. Everythin’?”

“Yes, they’re going to show everything,” Misty blushed again and the woman on the screen was now performing oral sex on the other, “Are you wet, Misty?” The girl bit her lip and Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand, “Maybe we should find out,” Misty nodded and Cordelia popped the button on Misty’s shorts with her other hand before pushing her hand and Misty’s into the front of the shorts.

Cordelia trailed their joined hands over Misty’s cloth covered center and grinned, “You’re wet through these underwear, Mist,” Misty nodded and bit her lip, “You should take care of that,” Misty looked back to the woman with confused eyes and Cordelia pushed their hands into the girl’s panties and guided Misty’s fingers to her own clit. Misty gasped and Cordelia circled her fingers with Misty’s around the little bundle of nerves, “Masturbate,” Misty met lust filled brown eyes and nodded.

Cordelia pulled her hand from Misty’s shorts and watched as Misty continued to touch herself. She moved from behind the girl and pulled the shorts and underwear down her legs after sitting the laptop to the side. Cordelia pushed the girl up to lay back against the pillows and grinned at her, “Can I watch you?” Misty bit her lip but nodded and opened her legs slightly before snaking her hand back down between her thighs, “You’re so wet, Misty,” Misty moaned and nodded as she circled her own clit.

Cordelia watched as the girl moved her fingers down and circled her entrance before pushing one in and gasping as she threw her head back, “Dee. I’m close already,” Cordelia nodded and trailed her fingertips lightly along the girl’s inner thigh, “You’re not helpin’,” Cordelia grinned.

“I know,” Misty moaned again and brushed her fingers around her clit a few more times before she was coming undone and moaning out the woman’s name. She opened her eyes moments later and Cordelia grinned before grabbing the girl’s hand and pulling her fingers into her mouth. Misty moaned out as she watched. She sat up and pushed the woman back on the bed.

“Can I watch ya do that now?” Cordelia smirked and nodded. Misty was straddling her and lifted up on her knees as Cordelia pushed her shorts and panties down her legs. Cordelia sat up with the girl on her lap and grinned as she ran her hand down her own body and pushed two fingers into herself. She pulled out glistening digits and held them up for the girl to see.

“Do you see what you do to me?” Misty grinned and bit her lip and Cordelia moved her hand back to her center. She circled her clit and gasped lightly as Misty leaned forward and nipped at her jaw, “That’s not fair, mouse,” Misty smirked and shrugged before kissing the woman gently as she continued to touch herself. She pulled back to watch the woman push two fingers into herself and moaned when the woman began pumping into herself.

“That’s so hot, Cords,” Cordelia smirked and brushed her thumb against her clit as she pumped into herself.

“I’m close already, baby. You do this to me,” Misty grinned and ran her fingers lightly over her the woman’s breasts and earned another gasp as the woman quickened her motions. She moaned a few moments later as she came hard and Misty watched the woman’s face and grinned when she opened brown eyes to look at her. 

Misty repeated Cordelia’s actions and pulled the woman’s fingers into her mouth. Cordelia moaned and moved her other hand to push her fingers into Misty’s wet folds while the girl was unsuspecting. She moaned and released the fingers as she met Cordelia’s eyes, “You’re so wet again, Misty. I’d say that turned you on,” Misty nodded and gasped as the woman entered her, “This isn’t going to take long at all,” Misty moaned and rocked her hips against the woman’s hand and Cordelia watched the girl moved in her lap. She pressed her thumb down on Misty’s clit and with just a few more thrusts, the girl was coming again.

“Dee,” Misty was breathing hard and Cordelia just grinned and brought her hand to her mouth to lick her fingers clean, “I love ya so much.

“I love you, mouse.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need some ideas as to things you guys want to see in the upcoming chapters because to be honest, I've hit writer's block with this story.

“I’m not goin’,” Cordelia giggled as she rolled back towards the girl after shutting off her alarm, “I mean it.”

“Oh, I know you’re serious,” Misty nodded and nuzzled her face into her pillow, “But you’ll be here by yourself all day,” Misty shrugged, “And I really want to see you today, mouse,” Misty pouted, “Please, baby doll?”

“Deeeeee,” Cordelia giggled, “Fine, I have a test Friday anyway. I probably need ta be there this week,” Cordelia nodded and leaned forward to kiss the girl’s cheek, “Do that again,” Cordelia laughed and kissed her other cheek, “Uh huh, keep goin’,” The woman bit her lip and kissed the end of Misty’s nose. The girl finally opened her eyes and leaned forward to press her lips against the woman’s.

“I’m going to shower, mouse,” Misty nodded.

“Can I shower with ya?” Cordelia grinned and pulled the girl from the bed and toward the bathroom.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked up to the front of the school and saw Zoe there, “Are you okay?” Misty nodded confusedly, “I tried to text you a few times this weekend.”

“Oh, I was outta town and didn’t realize I’d left my phone at home until I was there,” Zoe nodded in acceptance, “What’d ya need, Zo?” They made their way to their lockers and Zoe pulled a book out of hers.

“I need some help with this English assignment. Can you help me?” Misty nodded and pulled her own books out that she would need for her morning classes.

“Yeah, Zo. I’ll help ya,” Zoe nodded.

“Thanks, Misty!”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was now sat in her AP Calculus class and was trying her hardest to pay attention. The teacher was going on and on about limits of infinity and Misty was beyond bored. The bell finally rang and Misty sighed in relief.

“Miss Day. I need to speak with you,” Misty looked up and noticed the other students looking at her too.

“Umm, okay,” She waited for the room to clear out before approaching the woman’s desk. The woman pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the girl, “I made a one hundred?” The woman raised an eyebrow.

“You seem surprised,” Misty looked up confused.

“Well, yeah. I mean I’m good at math and I studied but I was sure that I missed at least one problem,” The girl flipped through the test and the teacher watched her do so.

“You cheated,” Misty froze and looked up at her with wide blue eyes.

“What?”

“You heard me, Miss Day. You cheated.”

“No, I didn’t,” The teacher raised an eyebrow, “I swear I didn’t cheat.”

“There was something you did on that test that hasn’t been taught yet. You cheated,” Misty’s jaw dropped.

“So I’m not allowed to read forward in the book?”

“Go to the principal. She’s expecting you,” Misty looked at her dumbfounded.

“Ya have got ta be kiddin’ me,” The teacher just stared and Misty huffed before leaving the room. She made her way down the hall to the office and knocked lightly before hearing the woman call out for her to come in.

“Misty Day?” The girl nodded and the woman motioned to a chair across from her. Misty took the seat and dropped her bag next to her, “You want to explain whatever this is?” Misty rolled her eyes and held the test out to the woman. She looked at her strangely and took it before flipping through it, “You made a one hundred. What’s the issue?”

“She says I cheated.”

“Did you?”

“No, ma’am,” The principal looked up at her, “I promise.”

“Okay, why does she think that you cheated?”

“I used an operation that she hasn’t taught yet.”

“And how did you know to use it?”

“We have textbooks?” The woman looked up in amusement and Misty shrugged, “I actually study, even if no one else does,” The woman nodded, “I promise I didn’t cheat. Math is just one of my stronger subjects,” The woman clicked a few things on her computer and brought up Misty’s file and grades throughout the years.

“Yes, it is,” Misty nodded, “How about I give you another problem like this and you walk me through how you would do it?” 

“Umm. Okay,” Misty grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from her bag and copied the problem down that the woman gave her. She talked through each thing that she did and circled her answer when she was finished, “There,” The principal nodded and handed her test back.

“I’ll speak to her about it. Don’t worry,” Misty nodded.

“Thanks,” She nodded, “Umm. How much time is left for this period?”

“About two minutes,” Misty groaned. Cordelia was probably freaking out.

 

“Thank you again, Mrs. Abel,” She nodded and Misty stood and grabbed her bag before leaving the room. She put her books in her locker and made her way out to the greenhouse when the bell rang. She could hear Cordelia moving around the back room as she entered and stepped back there to watch her. 

Cordelia stood and looked towards her. She breathed out in relief, “Thank god,” Misty nodded and made her way to her to pull her into a hug, “Sorry, I was just worried.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Cordelia shook her head and pulled back to look at the girl.

“What happened?”

“My calc teacher accused me of cheatin’,” Cordelia’s eyes flashed with anger and Misty bit her lip, “It’s okay. I explained everythin’ ta the principal and everythin’ is okay,” Cordelia nodded and tucked a stray curl behind Misty’s ear.

“Are you sure? Because I can rough her up some for you,” Misty laughed loudly, “What?”

“You’re too tiny for all that,” Cordelia rolled her eyes and leaned up to connect their lips, “Thank ya though,” Cordelia just nodded, “I love ya, Cords.”

“I love you, mouse.”

oooOOooOOooo

Wednesday night Misty jerked awake from nightmare. She breathed in deeply and tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t. The girl tossed and turned for what felt like hours before huffing and picking her phone up, “It’s only one thirty,” She groaned and could still feel herself shaking from the effects of the nightmare. She pulled Cordelia’s contact up and bit her lip, “No. She’s sleepin’.” 

The girl rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, but images of her nightmare continued to flash behind her closed eyelids. She groaned again and sat up rubbing at her eyes, “She wouldn’t care,” The girl debated with herself, “But she needs sleep too,” She groaned at herself and covered her face with her hands. She finally made her mind up and got up quietly. She pulled shoes on and grabbed her book bag before leaving the house. 

She made her way to Cordelia’s home and unlocked the door with the spare key. Misty put her bag down and made her way upstairs quietly before slipping into the bed beside the woman. Cordelia opened her eyes momentarily before lifting her arm and beckoning the girl to her.

“Are you okay, Misty mouse?”

“I’m fine now,” Cordelia nodded.

“Anything I should know about?”

“I just had a nightmare. Sorry,” Cordelia shook her head and dropped a kiss into wild blonde curls.

“Don’t apologize, sweet heart. I don’t mind this at all,” Misty wrapped her arms around the woman in response, “I would have come and gotten you. You didn’t have to walk here in the dark,” Misty nodded.

“I know ya would’ve,” Cordelia pulled her closer to her body and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I love you, mouse.”

“I love ya too.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning to Cordelia’s alarm and snuggled into the woman’s side after she shut it off, “Good morning, mouse,” The girl groaned in response and Cordelia laughed as she ran her fingers gently through blonde curls. Misty finally opened her eyes and looked into the loving brown ones in front of her.

“Mornin’,” Was spoken sleepily and Cordelia pressed a kiss to her lips. Misty grinned at her and pulled her closer to hug her, “Thanks for last night.”

“There’s absolutely nothing to thank me for, baby,” Misty nodded and nuzzled her face into Cordelia’s neck, “I love you so much. I just want to be there to protect you at all times,” The girl looked up at her and brought their lips together again, “We should probably get dressed, darling.”

“Hmm. No,” Cordelia laughed and pressed a kiss to Misty’s forehead.

“Hmm. Yes,” Misty giggled and whined out when Cordelia removed herself from her arms, “You know, we have some time,” Misty looked at her curiously, “I was going to take a shower but that doesn’t mean I can’t make room for you,” The girl bit her lip now. Cordelia crossed her arms over her stomach and pulled her shirt up over her head before throwing it down, “I think you should get up and come with me,” Misty sat up and crawled towards the woman on the bed. Cordelia smirked and hooked her thumbs into her shorts to push them down her legs.

“Maybe I should,” Cordelia laughed and moved her hands to her panties now. Misty reached out and grabbed her hands to stop her, “Let me do that,” Cordelia nodded and Misty sat up on her knees and brought the woman into a kiss. She ran her hands around the woman’s waist and slipped both of them into the back of her panties to squeeze her ass harshly. Cordelia gasped into her mouth and looked at her with wide eyes, “Your ass does thin’s ta me,” The woman bit her lip and Misty pushed her panties down her legs slowly.

She stood when they were fully removed and pulled the woman to her so her body was flush against Misty’s. Cordelia moaned out at the feeling of the clothing against her skin and made eye contact with Misty. She leaned forward and connected their lips as Misty guided her backwards and pressed her against the wall. Cordelia moaned into her mouth and Misty ran her hand around her hips and plunged two fingers into the unsuspecting woman. Cordelia broke their kiss as she moaned and looked into blue eyes.

“What was that about a shower?”


	18. Chapter 18

Misty made it to her morning class just as the bell rang. Their “shower” had taken a little longer than either of them had planned for it to. Blonde curls were still slightly damp and Misty still had images of the two of them running through her mind as she took her seat in her Economics class.

She looked up and saw Madison smirking at her, “Ya actually decided ta show up?”

“Yeah, funny how when I’m here, you suddenly seem to not want to show up. Whatcha been doing, swampy?” Misty rolled her eyes and looked up as the teacher stood to start class.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty stopped at her locker and Madison leaned against the one next to it as she put the combination in, “So, who is it?”

“Who’s what?” A girl came up to get into the locker that Madison was leaned against only to go wide eyed when Madison glared at her and walked off.

“Whoever it is that fucked you so good that you couldn’t focus this morning and were almost late for class. Something little-miss-perfect just doesn’t do,” Misty felt her stomach drop but tried to keep her panic off of her face.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” Madison rolled her eyes.

“Oh, please. I’m going to guess it’s a woman,” Blue eyes snapped to her face and Madison smirked, “You thought I didn’t know? You’re not exactly subtle, babe,” The wild blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed the books she needed for her next two classes before shutting her locker, “So, who is it? Please tell me it’s not someone in this school, because don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re too good for them.”

“That almost sounded like you meant for it ta be a compliment, Mads,” The girl shrugged and walked next to her as they made their way to their next class.

“So did you have shower sex?” Misty looked over to her, “Your hair is wet and those aren’t your clothes,” Misty looked down at her body. She’d had to borrow a pair of shorts and a shirt from the woman this morning after telling her “no” to several pairs of dress pants and skirts.

“Ya should be here more often, then maybe ya wouldn’t have ta guess so much,” The shorter girl looked at her pointedly, “How are ya even on track ta graduate?”

“I dunno. But I am so that’s all that matters really,” Misty shrugged and they took their seats in the back of the classroom, “Is it someone you work with?” Misty shook her head, “It’s not a student here though right?” She shook her head again as she pulled a pen from her book bag, “At least you did that right I guess.”

“Are ya gonna be askin’ me all day or are we done now?” The girl looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll let you know.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Is it the librarian? I mean she’s kind of old but she’s still got a rocking ass?” Misty almost choked on her lunch and looked up into Madison’s smirking face and Zoe’s confused one.

“Madison!” The girl looked at her innocently.

“What, Misty?” Misty glared at her and Zoe finally opened her mouth.

“Umm, what?” The wild blonde glared at the girl across from her and Madison raised her eyebrows.

“Madison thinks I’m datin’ someone,” The girl raised her eyebrows.

“I didn’t say you were dating anyone. I said she was getting fucked by someone,” Zoe’s eyes went wide and she looked over to Misty who was pushing her peas around her plate, “I’m right by the way. She totally is.”

“So who is it?” Misty groaned.

“Both of ya? Really?” They just stared at her.

“And it’s a woman,” Zoe nodded.

“Well, duh, Madison,” Misty groaned and looked back up into expectant faces.

“Y’all will be the first I tell when I decide that it’s time ta tell. But I can’t right now,” She finally got two reluctant nods and looked back down at her lunch.

oooOOooOOooo

The bell rang signaling the end of sixth period and Misty shoved her things in her book bag before feeling Cordelia step up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist, “You in my clothes has been doing funny things to me all day, baby.”

Misty shivered and turned in her arms to look up at her from where she was sat on a stool, “We might have a problem,” She bit her lip and Cordelia pulled back slightly to look at her, “I think my friends know I’m seein’ someone.” 

“Do they know who?” Misty shook her head.

“No, Madison actually decided ta show up for class today and she’s been grillin’ me about it all day though. Apparently I looked like I got “fucked good” this mornin’,” Cordelia bit her lip at the sharp language the girl never used and let a slight grin take her lips.

“And did you agree, mouse? Did you get fucked good this morning?” A small moan was released from Cajun lips and she nodded, “You mean Madison Montgomery?” Misty nodded, “I was beginning to think she was a phantom.”

“I know. I keep tellin’ her she can fail based on attendance but she won’t listen,” Cordelia smirked.

“You don’t think she has any idea that you’re seeing me do you?” Misty shook her head.

“I don’t think she would guess that in a million years.”

“I don’t want to insult you or your friend but,” Misty just nodded for her to continue, “The only things I’ve heard about her are that she’s never here and she’s a bitch?” Misty giggled.

“Oh, she’s definitely a bitch,” Cordelia raised her eyebrows, “Madison may be the most cynical and rude person I’ve ever met, but she’s also the most loyal,” Cordelia nodded.

“She emails me all of her assignments. I don’t know how she’s getting them but they’re always turned in on time,” Misty grinned, “Are you coming home with me tonight?”

“I dunno, baby. I wasn’t there when they got up this mornin’ which probably means I should be there when they get home,” Cordelia bit her lip.

“I don’t like it, mouse,” Misty nodded.

“I know, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty made her way home after hugging her girlfriend for a long time and having soft kisses pressed to her face and lips. She was still grinning as she walked through the door and saw her father sitting at the table. She walked by him quickly and into her room to put her bag down.

As she reentered the kitchen she moved to the refrigerator, “What d’ya want for dinner, daddy?” He grunted and she pursed her lips. What the hell did you make in response to a grunt? “Is spaghetti okay?” She turned and received his small nod before getting everything she needed.

When the food was done, she placed a plate in front of him on the table and left the rest of it on the stove for later. Misty made her way back into her bedroom and picked her phone up to see a text from her favorite person, ‘Rhiannon tore up toilet paper all over my bathroom.’ Misty giggled at that before remembering her father was home and shut her bedroom door. She took a seat at her desk and sent a reply.

‘I’m sure she didn’t mean to, Dee. She’s probably apologizing over and over right now.’ The girl hit send and had a reply within a few moments.

‘She’s hiding under the bed right now.’ The wild blonde laughed and pulled her text book out to read her assigned chapter for the night. ‘It looks like it snowed in here.’

‘Well, she looks like a snow ball. Maybe she wanted the bathroom to match?’

‘You’re not funny, mouse.’ Misty giggled.

‘Am too.’

‘I don’t think so.’

‘I love you, Cordelia.’ Cordelia grinned at the text and felt her heart swell.

‘I love you, baby. More than anything.’

oooOOooOOooo

Misty fell asleep around eight that night still fully clothed and on top of her bed with text books open around her. She woke about half an hour later to her father yanking her up harshly by her wrist. She cried out in pain and was led into the kitchen, “Ya didn’t clean up your mess, girl!” Misty nodded and he gripped her hand more roughly in his own. She whimpered out as she heard something crack and felt the responding pain in her wrist.

“Please, daddy. Let it go,” She was crying now and he slapped her hard before releasing her. She crumpled into a chair and looked at her already purple wrist. It was definitely broken and she was in a lot of pain. She got up and cleaned the kitchen as good as she could before making her way back to her room.

Her phone had a goodnight text from her beautiful girlfriend from when she had told her she was sleepy earlier. She bit her lip but decided that she definitely needed the woman before hitting the call button on her contact.

“Misty?” The girl sniffed and tried to make her voice sound normal.

“Baby,” Was all she could get out before she was crying again.

“I’m on my way, mouse,” Misty nodded and made her way outside just as the woman pulled up. She slipped into the car before she could get out of it, “What is it, baby?” The wild blonde bit her lip before sighing.

“I think my wrist is broken,” Cordelia gasped and held her hand out to the girl. Misty lifted the hand she’d been hiding and placed it gently in the woman’s hand.

“You’re not going back in that house. Do you hear me?”


	19. Chapter 19

Misty watched Cordelia out of the corner of her eye as she drove them towards the hospital. The woman was clearly angry and hadn't said anything since they left her house. Misty bit her lip trying to think of something, anything, to say to the woman.

"How did that happen?" Misty looked over to her and Cordelia was looking straight ahead at the road. Misty didn't answer her immediately, "Misty, baby, please?"

"Umm. I didn't clean the dinner dishes up before I fell asleep," She watched Cordelia grip the steering wheel more tightly in her hands and knew the woman's anger was just growing inside of her.

"And what? Which one did what to you?" The words were practically spat out and Misty took a deep breath.

"My dad, umm, he sorta yanked me outta the bed by the wrist and he was yellin' and kept squeezin' it and I heard a couple cracks?" Cordelia parked the car in the hospital parking lot before turning to Misty and gently pulling her into her arms.

"I love you so much, sweetheart. You know that right?" Misty nodded into her shoulder, "I wish that was enough. I wish that I could protect you from everything and anyone that could possibly do you harm," Misty nodded against her again, "I just can't fathom why anyone would ever want to hurt such a sweet person. You're too damn perfect for anyone to be mean to let alone touch," Misty didn't say anything but felt Cordelia gently trailing her fingers through blonde curls.

"I’m sorry, Dee."

"Never apologize to me for something like this, Misty mouse. This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. Never blame yourself for this, please," Misty nodded and sat back to look at the woman, "What story are you going with this time?" Misty bit her lip and shrugged, "We should probably get something together before we go in there."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty had pulled up a few things on her phone before deciding on her story. They were now sat in an exam room waiting for someone to come in and check her arm. Cordelia was stood against the wall looking down at her feet while Misty sat on the exam table nervously waiting.

The door was pushed open and a woman came in, "Evening, I'm Doctor Evans," Misty said her hello and Cordelia nodded to her, "What seems to be the issue?" Misty took a deep breath.

"I fell on my hand goin' up the stairs at school. I couldn't catch myself properly because I had books in my arms and well," She gestured to her arm and the doctor nodded before looking at Misty's wrist for a few moments.

"I’m going to order some x-rays and I'll be back after those are done," Misty nodded to her and thanked her before she left. Cordelia made her way to the girl and stood between her knees before cupping her cheeks in her hands.

"Does it hurt, baby girl?" Misty shook her head and Cordelia shot her a look, "It's okay if it does. Just tell me," Misty bit her lip.

"It hurts like hell, baby," Cordelia nodded and pulled Misty forward to lean against her as she hugged her.

"They probably won't give you anything for that until they know exactly what's going on," Misty nodded against her shoulder and Cordelia tightened her hold on the girl, "I'm so sorry, mouse."

"There's absolutely nothin' for ya ta be sorry for, baby doll. Ya were there when I needed ya. I made the choice ta go home tonight. Ya knew better and I did it anyway," Cordelia just hugged her more tightly and dropped a kiss into blonde curls, "I love ya so much, Cordelia."

"I love you, Misty," They separated when the technician entered to do her x-rays. When they were done, Misty was led back to the room where Cordelia was waiting for her. She wrapped her arms around Misty as the door was shut behind the leaving worker, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Cordelia nodded and nuzzled her face against Misty's, "I just wanna sleep ta be honest," Cordelia laughed lightly and nodded to her. She felt Misty lay her head down on her shoulder and wrap her arms around her waist.

When the doctor entered about half an hour later, Cordelia was sat on the exam table with Misty half asleep against her. She put the x-rays up on the screen for them to see, "You have a radial fracture," Misty nodded slowly still trying to fight sleep off, "Thankfully, the bone itself is in an okay place so we can set it externally," The girl sighed in relief at that and the doctor turned the screen off, "I'll have someone come in here and cast you up and then you're free to go."

"Thank you," The doctor nodded to Cordelia before leaving and she looked back down to the girl who was laid against her side, "You need to wake up some, sweetheart," Misty shook her head and closed her eyes. Cordelia grinned and slipped down from the table giggling at the whine Misty made in protest. She stood in front of the girl and felt Misty just lean forward into her then.

Cordelia rolled her eyes before pulling Misty's face back from her shoulder gently, "Baby, you need to wake up," Misty shook her head and Cordelia leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "You really do," Misty pouted at her and Cordelia kissed her other cheek. She then trailed butterfly kisses to Misty's lips and kissed her gently.

Misty responded immediately and sat up straighter to kiss her girlfriend. Cordelia smirked into the kiss and felt Misty deepen it before she pulled away and looked at her, "Are you awake now?"

"That's not fair, Dee," Was pouted out at her and Cordelia laughed before pecking her lips.

"I know, baby girl. But we can't just be making out in here either," Misty nodded and stood, "Where are you going?"

"I can't keep sittin' down if I'm supposed ta stay awake," Cordelia just nodded and wrapped her arms around her.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia took Misty home with her after they casted her up and gave her a pain medicine prescription. Misty fell asleep in the car almost as soon as they left the parking lot. Cordelia just smiled over at her and drove home.

When she parked the car, she looked over and sighed softly. Cordelia got out of the car and rounded it to the passenger’s side to open the door. The woman kneeled next to Misty and ran her fingers gently through the girl’s hair, “Misty, baby, wake up for me,” The wild blonde groaned and Cordelia pressed a long kiss to her cheek before feeling her stir, “Hey, baby, just come inside and you can go back to sleep, okay?”

“Mm’kay,” Was mumbled out and Misty took Cordelia’s out-stretched hand and allowed her to lead her into the house and upstairs.

“Do you want to change sweetheart?” Misty just shoved her jeans down before falling into the bed and Cordelia let out a small laugh before copying her actions and laying down beside her. Misty shifted into her arms and sighed heavily.

“I love ya, Dee,” Cordelia dropped a kiss into golden hair and breathed in deeply.

“I love you, sweetheart. More than anything.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke to little whimpers during the night and fully woke when Misty whined out beside her, “Daddy, no, please,” Cordelia’s eyes widened and she scooted into Misty and cupped her cheeks, “I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Misty, sweetheart, wake up,” She ran her fingers through blonde curls trying to rouse the girl.

“Daddy, I’m sorry!” She was full on crying now and Cordelia could feel tears welling up in her own eyes as she sat up fully still trying to wake the girl beside her from her night terror, “Please don’t hit me! I won’t do it again!” Cordelia felt her own tears slip down her cheeks as she shook Misty finally to just jerk her awake.

Misty sat up quickly as she gasped and Cordelia wrapped her in her arms as she crumpled into her, “I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’m right here. You’re safe and you never have to go back there again. I promise you that,” Misty sobbed harder and clung to the woman before just completely placing herself in Cordelia’s lap in an effort to seek any kind of comfort that she could. Cordelia rocked her gently as she ran her hands over her back, “I love you so much and I know that you don’t hear that a lot but I promise to say it to you as many times as I can in my lifetime. You hear me? I love you so so much, my darling. And you’re safe. You’re here, with me and that’s all that matters right now.”

Misty whimpered for a few more moments before pulling back and wiping at her face, “Dee,” Was whimpered out and Cordelia reached up and cupped her cheeks before rubbing her thumbs along her cheek bones, “Ya mean the world ta me, darlin’. I love ya so much.”

Cordelia nodded to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead for a long moment before pulling back to look into teary blue eyes, “Misty,” The younger woman looked into her deep brown eyes, “Misty Day, I love you with my whole heart, darling,” The wild blonde grinned softly, “You are my world, baby.”


	20. Chapter 20

Misty hadn’t been back home since the hand incident. She’d stayed with Cordelia for a week now and her parents hadn’t even called or tried to contact her. So far, everything had been great and her hand was healing nicely.

Misty looked up when someone sat down next to her in her math class, “Ya haven’t been here in a week,” The girl looked up from her phone screen.

“Damn. I don’t come around for a week and you end up broken,” She gestured towards Misty’s hand and the wild blonde rolled her eyes as she pulled out her math note book.

“I fell going up the stairs and broke my wrist. It’s fine,” Madison laughed.

“You’re such a klutz,” Misty nodded without making eye contact. It was only a matter of time before her best friend figured out that all of her accidents over the years weren’t accidents, “What are you doing for Christmas break?” Misty bit her lip. She hadn’t really thought about it until right now.

“Umm. I dunno,” Madison looked over to her curiously but just nodded.

“Well, you can come with me on my beach trip,” Misty grinned over at her.

“Thanks, Mads. But I’ll probably have a ta work for the few weeks we get out,” Madison nodded in acceptance and they looked up when the bell finally rang and the teacher came in to start class.

oooOOooOOooo

“Umm,” Cordelia looked up when Misty broke the silence that afternoon while she was sitting in the greenhouse.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” Misty bit her lip and Cordelia got up and rounded the work table to stand in front of her. She spun her gently on her stool to face her and looked down at the wild blonde, “What is it?”

“Umm,” Misty looked down and took a breath, “Should I.. Go home.. For next week?” Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows, “During Christmas break?”

“Oh!” Cordelia shook her head, “No, darling. I want to spend Christmas with you,” Misty looked up at her, “As long as you’re not sick of me yet that is?”

“I could never be sick of ya,” Cordelia grinned down at her and kissed her gently, “I love ya,” Cordelia nodded and nuzzled her nose against Misty’s.

“I love you, Misty mouse.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia laughed as she found another text book, this one was in the floor next to the bathtub. She’d found numerous other textbooks and note sheets around the house since it was finals week and Misty was taking hers seriously. Cordelia just grinned as she picked the book up and sat it in the bedroom. 

She made her way back downstairs and entered the living room to see Misty sat in the floor with a text book and four note books open around her. She was reading and flipping through things as she read and the end of her pen was being chewed up in her mouth.

“Mouse?” The wild blonde looked up briefly.

“Am I in your way, darlin’? I can move?” Misty had started picking her things up without stopping her reading.

“Mist, you’re fine. Stay where you are, baby girl,” The blonde just nodded and dropped her things back into place. Cordelia laughed and dropped a kiss to her hair as she passed her and walked into the kitchen. She made dinner before walking back into the living room and standing in the doorway, “Baby?”

“Umm. One minute,” Cordelia bit her lip as she grinned. This had been going on all week and tomorrow was Misty’s last final. Cordelia stood there for a few moments before walking over and standing behind Misty.

“Misty?” The wild blonde nodded and made another note. Cordelia laughed and sat down beside her before pulling her girlfriend into her arms to sit between her legs. The wild blonde just grabbed the book to bring it with her as she was dragged, “Misty, you’re going to do fine tomorrow, sweetheart,” She pressed a kiss to the wild blonde’s cheek, “You need to eat.”

“One minute,” She didn’t even look up as she answered and Cordelia bit her lip and resorted to her final plan. She gently ran her hands around to Misty’s stomach and splayed her fingers out over her stomach. Misty didn’t seem to notice and Cordelia gently trailed her fingers under the hem of the girl’s shirt to trace the warm skin of her belly, “Dee.”

“Get up, Misty mouse,” The wild blonde bit her lip and flipped the page and Cordelia trailed her fingers up higher and ran her finger tips along the bottom edge of Misty’s bra.

“Cordeliaaaa,” Was whined out and the older woman connected her lips with Misty’s neck as she cupped her breasts through her bra, “I need ta study.”

“No you don’t. You know all of this and you’re going to pass with flying colors tomorrow just like you have all week,” The wild blonde let out a moan as Cordelia pinched her nipples and put her book down before turning to face her and kissing her passionately.

“If I fail, it’s on ya.”

oooOOooOOooo

“How was the test?” Misty looked up at Cordelia.

“It was fine,” Cordelia looked at her and Misty let out a giggle, “I knew it all. Ya were right, okay?” Cordelia nodded and kissed her gently. She groaned when the intercom beeped.

“Miss. Goode, could you send Misty Day to my office please?” Cordelia responded that she would and looked back down at her girlfriend.

“What did you do?”

“Uh! Like it was me!” She stuck her tongue out playfully before making her way to the front office.

Misty made her way to the office and knocked lightly before entering the principal’s office. The woman looked up and gestured at the chair across from her. Misty took a seat and looked at her expectantly.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia looked up when the door to the greenhouse opened again later and her girlfriend walked in with a big grin on her face, “Why do you look so happy?” Misty giggled and walked over to her before kissing her soundly, “Not that I’m complaining or anything of course.”

“I sort of graduated,” Cordelia looked at her curiously, “I have more than enough credits ta go ahead and graduate without havin’ ta go ta high school next semester. So I’m finished. I’m not a student here anymore,” Misty watched brown eyes sadden before she leaned forward and kissed her, “Did ya hear me? I’m not your student anymore,” Cordelia finally caught on and cupped her cheeks gently.

“I love you, Misty Day.”

“I love ya, Cordelia Goode.”


End file.
